Family Business
by Hezpeller
Summary: Artemis is a pretty mysterious character in the show, so I decided to make my theory into an AU fic! From before Infiltrator, during the ep, and after/beyond the episode! Who is Artemis? Read to find out! Spitfire fic!
1. A Failed Mission

**Ok, so first fic in this fandom, meaning, please take it easy on me.**

**I haven't seen any fics with what people thought were their ideas of Artemis's background, so I created my own...hopefully everyone likes it :P Maybe I just haven't looked enough.**

**This fic will be published here, and in the amazing youngjustice forum :D**

**I will make this note here, and I hope it's clear: Just a teensy note: I have never read _any_ of the DC comics...my knowledge extends to that of which I found on Wikipedia [bad resource, I know] Ergo: please don't start bashing me with: that's not how the comics showed it to be! I wouldn't know!**

**I will use certain things, such as names, from the comics, but that's about it.**

**I also made Artemis's civilian first name to be Artemis...not because I think she's Artemis Crock...but just because I don't want to make assumptions on names.**

**Hopefully that's as clear as ice..d tea :)**

**Anyway, on to the story! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Jade was shocked beyond words.

She had had some fun with Ollie, but never thought it would get that far. Yes she was lonely and had flirted with the hero, but now, she was screwed...literally.

She was now holding her child, their child. Dark blue eyes that could pass for black in the shadows, and a wonderful head of blond hair, resembling her father more than herself.

"Excuse me, Ms. Nguyen, what do you wish to name the child?" The woman in the desk asked, taking the young mother out of her reverie.

"Artemis, Artemis Nguyen."

=14 years later

Artemis was poised, bow in hand as she waited for the hotel guard to reappear and give her the perfect opportunity to strike him. She was dressed all in dark grey, in order to help her blend in with her environment. It was a skin tight suit, showing her midriff, and a mask to keep her identity secret.

The guard re-appeared and Artemis let go of the string, and as the arrow traveled to its intended target, Artemis jumped down from the ledge and made her way to the guard.

"Ugh." The hotel guard grunted as he fell over, dead. Artemis grabbed the passkey from his pocket, and ran off towards the entrance. She used the key and got in easily. Just for good measure, she dumped the card in an obscure place and continued to her destination: The penthouse.

Her mother told her that a very well paying order had come through, all she needed was to kill the man and get out.

She used an exploding arrow on the elevator doors, getting them to open, and then shot an arrow attached to a rope. She started scaling up the wall, thanking the fact that it was night-time, meaning that the elevator wasn't in motion. This was her first real assignment, if she did well, she would be able to go out with her mom more often as part of the League of Shadows.

She made her way to the vent door, which conveniently was close by the elevator door of the penthouse. She slashed it open with a knife she had in her pocket, and crawled in. She went towards the main room, and using her knife, opened the duct and quietly dropped into the room, surveying the scene from the dark. She scanned the room and saw the target sleeping with a woman by his side.

Artemis wondered why the Shadows would be interested in some tycoon, but she followed orders, not question them. Suddenly the man opened his eyes and saw Artemis.

"Who are you? What do you want!" The man demanded, getting up from the bed, which in turn woke the woman up.

Artemis didn't say a word, and stuck to the shadows where she wouldn't be seen. Waiting for the perfect moment to strike him and get out.

"We asked you a question, answer it!" The woman added, sounding stern.

Artemis saw where the window was located. She grabbed some smoke bombs and threw them on the ground, as she ran away to the window, using one of her arrows to break through the window. She bolted away as far as she could, leaving her target alive, although he was coughing from all the smoke.

==At the Nguyen household

"Artemis, what's wrong? Didn't get your target?" Jade asked, seeing her daughter saunter in with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah, the idiot woke up. Thankfully he didn't see my face." Artemis grumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll get it in time. I-" Jade was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Did someone follow you?"

"Nope, I triple checked." Artemis shook her head.

Jade went to open the door and was greeted by two police officers. "Good evening ma'am. Do you mind if we talk with you?" One of the officers asked, touching his cap.

Jade growled internally. Her weapons were stashed away, so she would have to play the good host. How she hated that. "Of course officers, please do come in."

"Thank you. We'll keep this brief ma'am. You are suspected of having been attempting to murder Mr. Queen."

"What? How dare you accuse me of this! " Jade tried to sound as angry as possible, hopefully making the police officers feel guilty.

"Ma'am, we're just going to take you downtown for some questioning. The perp was followed, and disappeared somewhere in the vicinity. There are other officers doing the exact same thing in other households. It'll only be for a while." The first officer replied.

The second officer saw Artemis standing there, fists clenched, and a scowl on her face. "What do we do with the kid?"

"We'll take her to Child Services." The first guys shrugged, obviously only interested in getting the woman.

"You take the woman, I'll figure out what to do with her." The second guy replied, moving towards Artemis.

"Like hell I'm going with you!" Artemis retorted.

"Come on kid. It won't be for long. Just until this matter is cleared up." The officer in charge of her groaned.

Artemis looked over at her mother, who just looked at her meaning 'just do it, you'll look less suspicious.'

"Fine." Artemis grumbled.

* * *

**And that is the first chapter!**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please review, and if anyone has any questions, don't hesistate to ask! I don't bite :D**

**Hezpeller**


	2. Meeting the Other Half of the Family

**Alright! Here is the new chapter!**

**Sorry for taking so long :P**

**I promise that this will be updated quicker in the coming days, maybe even one later on today? We'll see!**

**Golden: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Shadow-The Black Queen: Thanks! Glad you like the idea so much! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Bluejayz35: Yeah, that idea has been floating around for a while with me, so I just decided to make a fic out of it :D Thanks! Glad to know you liked it a lot! I hope you keep liking it!**

**Please review! Let me know what you think! Thanks and Enjoy!**

* * *

==Child Services Building

"Ok kid, tell us, have you seen your mom do any kind of suspicious things lately?" The second officer, called Ralph, asked.

"No." Artemis replied, not bothering to give more information. As far as they were concerned, she really hadn't seen anything suspicious as of late. Her mom did these kinds of things for years now.

"Come on kid! Look, your mom has a history with us, and she's going to be detained! If you can give us any info-" Ralph started pleading, but was interrupted by a pissed off Artemis, who stood up, her eyes fiery.

"Listen to me, _cop_, I have a name. It's Artemis, _not_ kid. Plus, I'm telling you, I know she was at home the whole time. Also, why are you convinced that she's the one! People change, so why can't you leave us well alone!" Artemis raged.

Ralph sighed, seeing he was getting nowhere, and confessed. "Alright, _Artemis_, let me be straight with you, since you so desperately want that. Your mom confessed to doing it, so you can stop lying now. So now, we just have the task of placing you in a home. We're trying to see if there's any other family for you to go and live with."

Artemis scoffed, not betraying her shock one tiny bit. "Psh, that's going to be a pointless search. I have no other family."

Suddenly, a man rushed in, holding a folder. "Found her file! There's someone listed as an Emergency contact, an Oliver Queen."

"Great! Come on kid-Artemis, and let's go visit your new family." Ralph coerced, wondering what a tycoon had in common with this chick.

But Artemis wasn't listening. She was shocked. The man that she had been ordered to kill an emergency contact? What were the chances? Something was wrong with this picture, and Artemis was going to find out what it was.

==Ollie's home

Ollie was pacing up and down the room, having just got off the phone with a police officer named Ralph, who said that he wanted to talk with him about something. When Ollie tried to press the cop on the subject, Ralph hung up. This led Ollie into a frenzy, trying to figure out what happened.

"Relax Ollie! I'm quite sure that it's nothing bad! They probably want to make sure you're alright after last night's fiasco!" Dinah assured Ollie, trying to calm the man down.

"Dinah, they don't need to personally visit me to make sure I'm alright. Argh, I wish I had seen who the perp was!" Ollie complained.

"A teenage girl, blond hair, can't be older than 14 or 15 at most." A voice spoke from the doorway.

"Roy! You saw her?" Ollie asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't sleep, so I went down to the lobby and caught your almost-executioner do away with a guard, and the elevator doors. She was experienced, I'll give her that." Roy scoffed, coming into the room. At seventeen, Roy had grown into quite the young man, and as his protégé, he was even better. The red haired teen loved showing his superiority, just to prove to Ollie that he was his own person.

"Huh. I'll have to check out the tapes and see if anything comes up on her." Ollie shrugged.

The doorbell rang, reminding everyone of the current situation. Ollie sighed as he made his way to the front door. He opened the door and saw a man, who he assumed was Ralph, and a young teen girl with blond hair and a scowl on her face that could rival Batman's.

"Hello, may I help you?" Ollie asked, out of politeness.

"Yes Mr. Queen. We talked on the phone earlier. I'm Officer Ralph, and this here's Artemis. Would you mind if we come in? This isn't something to be taken lightly." Ralph spoke up.

"Sure, come on in!" Ollie agreed, standing aside to let the two in. The girl went in reluctantly, and it was clear to Ollie that she didn't want to be here. Ollie wondered why exactly the girl was there. Was it take-your-kid-to-work day stuff?

The man and the teen were taken in to the living room, where Dinah and Roy were sitting. They all made themselves comfortable, except for the teen girl, who had a permanent scowl on her face.

The office got right down to business. "Alright Mr. Queen. Do you know who this girl is?" Ralph asked, pointing to Artemis.

Ollie sensed something familiar in the girl, though he couldn't place it on what it was. In reality, both Dinah and Roy were having the same feeling of familiarity that Ollie was having.

"I don't want to seem rude, but no, I have no clue who this girl is." Ollie shook his head dejectedly.

"This girl has it listed in her file that if anything should happen to her mother, she should be taken to you, Mr. Queen. Are you in any way familiar with anyone in the Nguyen family?" Ralph explained, wondering what kind of sick joke this was, that the woman last night was trying to kill the same man who would now be the guardian for her own child. Not to mention the fact that Mr. Queen had no idea about anything.

Ollie was smart enough to not let his mouth drop in incredulity. "I'm truly sorry Ralph, but I have never met with anyone in the Nguyen family. However, I am willing to take the girl in for a while, until we can get this matter cleared out. Is her mother-?" Ollie didn't want to assume, so he trailed off.

"She's under arrest. Ironically enough, she's the one who was trying to murder you last night." Ralph chuckled.

"Alright, well, Roy, you help Artemis settle in the guest bedroom. Meanwhile, Dinah and I will go down to the station and talk with this woman, see if we can't figure something out." Ollie commanded, getting ready to leave.

"Can I help you carry your bag?" Roy grumbled, not wanting to take the role of the helper.

"I'm good. Don't need help from you Jeeves." Artemis sneered.

"I'm trying to be courteous!" Roy roared.

"And I'm sure you're trying very hard Jeeves. One day, you'll be able to pass for a gentleman, but for now, keep working at it." Artemis snickered. She was enjoying this too much, but after the tenseness of yesterday, she needed this.

"Argh! You're hopeless, you know that right?" Roy scoffed. "But fine! Deal with this yourself! See how well you do!" Roy stormed off, not wanting to play baby-sitter to this hard-headed chick anymore.

* * *

**Ohh, Roy and Artemis clashing :P This won't turn into a Roy and Artemis ship, but maybe with Wally...we'll see :)**

**Anywho, next chapter, Ollie and Dinah meet Jade, and Artemis starts rethinking her initial purpose!**

**Please, once again, review! Let me know what you're thinking!**

**Hope everyone's enjoying this!**

**Hezpeller**


	3. At Odds with Each Other

**As promised, new chapter! Much faster than last time's update!**

**Anywho, here we have some, comedy, so hopefully everyone likes it!**

**Shadow-The Black Queen: Thanks! Enjoy the chapter!**

**boom: Sorry! Don't feel too bad, I do have some nice moments in this chapter! Err, I'm assuming you're joking right? Enjoy the chapter!**

**Please review people! I'm someone that will finish my stories, just because it annoys me that there are stories that were never finished, but I do like knowing what you think of the story!**

**Please, let me know, make me happy, and don't worry, I will always reply to your reviews in the next chapter :D**

**And enjoy!**

* * *

==En Route to the Police Station.

Ollie and Dinah had taken their own car so that they had a way to get back. Plus, Dinah wanted to have a talk with Ollie.

"So, who's this Nguyen woman?" Dinah asked, non-chalantly.

"Artemis? I haven't a clue." Ollie shrugged.

'You know what I mean." Dinah insisted.

"There was a woman, named Jade Nguyen, before I met you, and we kind of had our little fun, both of us alone-"

"Ok, get the picture Ollie. So you guys had a kid, and you never told me?" Dinah hit the matter home.

"No! I had no idea about this! I would've insisted on raising the kid if I had known!" Ollie countered.

"Let's see what _Jade _has to say." Dinah replied, not very kindly. In fact, Dinah was sort of jealous of Jade.

"Fine, but don't worry, there was nothing and won't be permanent ok? We find out if Jade has any more family members and send Artemis there." Ollie reassured.

"No way Queen. You're going to take care of your kid! She deserves a better family than she had with that woman!" Dinah was persistent, that's for sure.

"Fine, we'll figure this out. It might not even be her! Nguyen is a pretty common name you know! And the figure last night most definitely didn't resemble her." Ollie theorized.

They had entered the police station parking lot, and they parked their car in the empty space Ralph pointed to. The two got out of the car and made their way to the station.

"Alright, I don't want anything to do with this soap opera, so you guys figure out your problems, and for that we're giving you a room completely out of circuit, alright? Just knock on the door three times to get out. Understood?" Ralph explained, as he led Ollie and Dinah down to the room in question. As they arrived at the door, he opened it and drily muttered "Enjoy."

==In the cell

Jade wondered why the hell she was dragged here. She had already given her confession, and knew that in some time, the League of Shadows would break her out. She would then take Artemis back from whatever sorry place they put her in, and continue training her.

The door opened, and light spilt in, not revealing who the two people entering were.

"Hmm, didn't have enough questioning yesterday?" Jade seductively asked.

The door closed, letting Jade see who were her visitors. Suffice it to say, Ollie and Jade were pale, very pale, when their gazes met.

Dinah just rolled her eyes. "Listen, we're only here to ask you one thing: that girl Artemis, why did you send her to us?"

"What? To you?" Jade was confused, she never put Ollie down as an emergency family member, did she?"

"Yeah to us! Your wonderful daughter was sent to us." Dinah growled.

"She is Ollie's kid as well, in case you haven't noticed." Jade smirked, remembering that she did put Ollie there, as revenge for him ditching her.

"You-you never told me..._we_ had a, a _kid_." Ollie stuttered out.

"Hmm, why should I? You were looking for a one-night stand, and you never bothered to come back, so I didn't want to trouble you." Jade grinned, looking very much like the Cheshire cat she is. One thing is for sure, Jade didn't miss a beat in gaining the upper hand.

"Trouble me is one thing. But to neglect to mention that I may be the father to a child is another matter!" Ollie thundered.

"Because you'd have totally ditched blondie here to raise Artemis?" Jade scoffed.

" I would offer some kind of support. Anyway, you've done enough. From now on, I'm taking guardianship of Artemis." Ollie countered.

"Really _G.A._? You planning on converting her to one of your League zombies, is that it?" Jade smirked. "She's not a simple minded girl."

"I don't give a damn _Ches_. I'm going to be a parent to her. Something I'm sure you never were!" Ollie hissed.

Jade felt like she was slapped in the face. "Now you've truly broken my heart Ollie. For your information, I was a better parent to her than you'll ever be!"

Dinah decided to intervene before these two started ripping each other to shreds. "You know what, just shove it. We're taking Artemis and that's it. Come on Ollie, we're leaving this chick."

After the two left, and Jade was back in her cell, some tears was shed, for deep down, she would truly miss her daughter.

==Later on that day

Artemis had managed to get her bag upstairs no problem, and was now staring at the ceiling. There had to be a mistake, some kind of sick joke. The Shadows must have wanted to kill Queen for some reason, and her failure to comply with that must have led to the Shadows messing around the system to give her another chance. She would not lose this opportunity.

She decided to explore the house, seeing as she shouldn't take this chance for granted. She got up from her bed and started to walk around. She came upon Roy practising shooting arrows.

"So Jeeves, you practise archery as well?" Artemis sneered. "You planning on going out as Green Arrow or something for Halloween?"

Roy cringed. "Listen kid, I at least know how to use this. So step away, and leave me be."

"Damn Jeeves, you stick one of those arrows up your ass or something? And for your information, I can too use this. So why don't you just shove it!" Artemis glared at Roy.

"Prove it Robin Hood." Roy smirked, bowing out of the way.

Artemis got into position with her bow and arrow, poised to strike. That pose brought up a memory to Roy, but he pushed it away. She was about to let go of the string, when she jumped out her skin as a voice questioned. "What the hell is going on here?"

Artemis's arrow went haywire, landing on the other side of the room.

"You were saying Hood?" Roy smirked.

"Shut up Jeeves!" Artemis glared.

"I repeat, what the hell is going on here?" Ollie spoke up again, louder.

"Our little guest here thought herself a Robin Hood of sorts." Roy chuckled.

"Because Jeeves here is so strung up, he can't bear the thought of being beaten by a girl." Artemis reprimanded.

"Because I totally planned for him to come in-" Roy started

"ENOUGH!" Ollie stormed. "Listen to you two, you're like an old married couple." The two teens gagged at the thought. "You better get used to each other, because Artemis is staying here."

"Come again? Why in the world do I have to listen to you?" Artemis snorted.

"Because-" Ollie started.

"Because we're offering you a roof over your head, and it'd be better than being stuck in an orphanage, I wager." Dinah interrupted, coming in.

"I'll be in my room." Artemis grumbled, leaving.

"She didn't take that lightly." Dinah smirked.

"So, care to let me know what the hell is going on here?" Roy exclaimed.

"Ollie here had an affair many years ago, and guess who's the result of that." Dinah grinned.

"No way! She's your-" Roy blanched as he saw who had been eavesdropping, all humour dropped from his voice.

"You're my _father_? You're an asshole you know that!" Artemis screeched.

"Artemis, look, I didn't even know you existed till some hours ago! Blame your mother for that! Not me! I would've raised you had I known you existed." Ollie countered, trying to defend himself.

"I doubt that." Artemis scoffed.

_Like mother, like daughter_. Ollie mused. "Listen, why don't we start over?"

Artemis got a super cheery and fake happy voice. " Sure dad! Nice to meet you! Go to hell!"

Dinah chortled as she tried to hold in her laughter. Roy was repulsed by the scene, and left, grumbling.

"Come on Artemis, just give me a chance." Ollie asked.

"Fine, when hell freezes over!" Artemis stormed out of the room.

"That went well." Dinah smirked.

"Because you can do so much better?" Ollie questioned.

"Watch." Dinah snickered, leaving.

==In Artemis's room

Artemis was beyond pissed. Now she had to live with these idiots? One of them being her estranged father? Life must really hate her. And now she could hardly go in for the kill with him, because deep down, she was curious about Ollie, and Dinah was right, here would be tons better than at an orphanage. The League of Shadows would need to find someone else for this, since she was taking a break from all of that, for now.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. "Go away!"

"Artemis, come on, I just want to talk, girl to girl!" Dinah's voice came from the other side of the door.

Artemis groaned as she got up from the bed, and unlocked the door, letting the older woman in.

"What do you want?" Artemis growled.

"Listen, I know that it may be hard for you to adjust, but Ollie's a nice guy, just give him a chance. Give him a chance to be your father." Dinah said.

"Right. I'll tolerate him, that's all. I'll give him a chance eventually, but I won't start calling him dad, that's for sure!" Artemis scoffed.

* * *

**Some nice Roy/Artemis moments ;) I had Roy call Artemis, Hood, because Robin would be too much of a reference to well, Robin :P**

**And Artemis is really not liking the situation she's in :P**

**And next chapter, we will start overlapping with YJ show! Including Infiltrator!**

**So get ready for that!**

**If you guys have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

**Please review!**

**Hezpeller**


	4. A Fresh Start

**Hey! Well, another chapter for this fic!**

**Just some notes, this will turn eventually into a Spitfire fic, that's why Wally has been added to the characters :)**

**And I know I said that it would start overlapping with the show in this chapter, but this chapter got so long, I'm splitting this in half :D But that chapter will be uploaded soon! maybe even tonight [even though that may mean at 11pm :/]**

**Anywho! And for those of you that are also following my other YJ fic: How To Date The Girl That Seems To Hate You, rejoice, I will be continuing it! :D**

**[anonymous person without a name]: Ok, to each their own...you think they're jerks, my belief is that they're not happy with their current situation, so they are crabby. Hopefully you're still inclined to read this story.**

**Luiz4200: Yep, he will :D that's for sure. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Goner: Yesp, she is very stubborn... but ech, she just found out she has a father, who she was supposed to murder...Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: Please review! I would very much like to know what you're thinking of the chapter! Thanks!**

* * *

==One week later

Things had been going relatively well for Artemis. She was starting to adapt to this new environment, and Ollie and Dinah were quite kind and compassionate towards their biological and adopted daughter, respectively.

Artemis was actually beginning to believe that maybe she could bury her past, and begin life anew in this household. Not that she would admit anything about her past to anyone. She was a strong girl, who was always told that the best form of defence against anything was to bark at people, challenge them. That way, they couldn't figure anything out about you, and that meant they wouldn't have anything to use against you.

The only bump in that road was Roy. He knew that girl from somewhere, he just couldn't place where! He decided to ask Ollie if he knew. Ollie was busy trying to furiously figure out who the perp really was. Ollie knew it wasn't Jade, but he couldn't figure out who it was. Idiotically enough, the cameras are always turned off at night, to allow 'privacy' for guests.

Roy remembered then that he had seen the perp. And in his mind's eye, he suddenly knew where he had seen Artemis before. She was the perp! That little minx! She was planning this all along!

He quickened his pace to Ollie's office, running smack into Artemis.

"Woah Jeeves! You might want to slow down! " Artemis exclaimed.

"Shut up Hood, I don't have to listen to you." Roy growled, walking off.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed! What's up, didn't drink your tea?" Artemis retorted.

"Just shove it Charlatan." Roy growled.

"What? What did you call me?" Artemis gasped.

"You heard me: charlatan. I know the truth." Roy replied, turning around to look at her.

"The truth about what?" Artemis asked, paling.

"You know what, so stop lying." Roy scoffed.

"Enlighten me Roy, what're you talking about?" Ollie asked, coming up behind him.

"This little charlatan here has been lying to you, and is in cahoots with her mother!" Roy stormed.

"Roy! What are you talking about!" Ollie replied angrily.

"I mean that she's the perp! She's the one that was trying to murder you! This is all a plot to get you to trust her, and then she'll try again, and after she's done, she'll bust her dear mother out of prison! She's probably not even your daughter." Roy exploded.

"Is this true Artemis?" Ollie asked. He then saw that Artemis was no longer with them. "Artemis?"

Ollie went to look for Artemis, but couldn't find her.

"What's going on around here?" Dinah asked, sternly.

"Have you seen Artemis?" Ollie asked, ignoring Dinah's question.

"Yes I have, and I'm not telling you where she is until you tell me what got her so distraught." Dinah demanded. She then added. " I could've sworn she was crying, but she denied it."

"Roy believes that Artemis is faking all of this because he believes she's the one that tried to murder me." Ollie sighed.

"What?" Dinah asked.

"Come on, let's talk to her and figure this out." Ollie coerced.

"Sure, I left her in the training room." Dinah nodded. " I find that the best way to relax is to let your anger out."

Sure enough, Artemis was in the training room. But what shocked them was what she was doing. She was with a bow and arrow, and could she shoot! She was hitting the target head on.

Ollie cleared his throat. "Hey Artemis-"

"Go away." Artemis muttered, not even turning around.

"Listen, we just want to talk. Look, we promise that we'll reach an understanding, and that it won't involve prison, or juvie." Ollie tried again.

"I'm not interested, so you can stop wasting your breath and my time." Artemis stoically replied.

"Artemis please, we're just trying to understand. Why did you lie to us?" Dinah asked, stepping forward.

"Because you guys would've totally taken me in if you'd known the truth?" Artemis scoffed.

"So it's true?" Ollie asked.

Artemis turned around. Ollie agreed with Dinah, Artemis looked like she'd been crying." Yes, I did try to murder you that night. But I want to turn over a new leaf. I always wanted to become part of the- never mind. The thing is, I'm not quite sure what to do anymore. I'm just so confused! You guys probably want me to be arrested or throw me out of the house."

"Artemis, listen. We aren't going to take you to the police, and most definitely not going to kick you out of the house. You're not an assassin." Dinah assured the girl.

"You hardly know me and yet you'd be willing to assume things about me." Artemis replied icily.

"Look Artemis, if you're really willing to turn over a new leaf, then we'll support you." Ollie smiled.

"What, you don't believe Jeeves on whether I'm your daughter?" Artemis spat.

Ollie chuckled. "Trust me, you resemble me in more ways than one."

"As if." Artemis muttered.

"Listen, just stick around ok? We're not going to hold this against you Artemis." Dinah smiled.

"I- I guess." Artemis brought out a shy smile, hardly noticeable.

==1 month later

It was night time, and Artemis just couldn't sleep, so she decided to get a snack. She suddenly heard three people talking. She went to the cutlery drawer, taking out two of the longer knives. Not her ideal weapon, but she had to make do. She neared the doorway and saw Green Arrow, Speedy and some blond chick who had her back to Artemis, were talking. They might consider themselves heroes, but they had no right to barge into the household.

"Freeze! I have knives and I'm not afraid to use them!" Artemis growled, stepping out.

The three figures froze and turned to face her. Artemis recognized Dinah as one of the figures.

"What the hell is going on here!" Artemis asked, not letting her guard down.

"Easy Artemis, just let me explain." Dinah stepped forward, raising her arms a bit to show she meant no harm to her.

"Please, do enlighten me on what you're doing with that duo." Artemis nodded towards the two figures.

"Listen Charlatan, we don't have to explain a single thing to you, so buzz off!" Speedy growled.

"Jeeves? Wow, so this is what you do? Asshole by day, and asshole with a bow and a mask by night?" Artemis scoffed.

"Since Roy can't keep his mouth shut, I guess the cat's out of the bag." Green Arrow sighed, lowering his hood, and peeling off his mask, showing none other than Ollie.

"Ok you three have a lot of explaining to do." Artemis stated.

"Like I said, I don't have to explain anything to you." Roy grumbled, leaving.

=Many minutes later

"So you're the Green Arrow, and Moody's Speedy?" Artemis asked. "And Dinah is Black Canary?"

"Yep, that's right. Look sorry for not telling you earlier. I just didn't know when to tell you. But since we're on the topic, I've seen your skills in archery. How about joining us?" Ollie asked.

"Me, join you guys, as in, become a hero?" Artemis asked, sounding a bit overwhelmed.

"Yep, don't you want to?" Dinah asked.

"Well, yeah, but, thing is, I always imagined that I would join the League of Shadows." Artemis grinned sheepishly. "But I would very much like to join you guys."

"Artemis, the League of Shadows isn't as glorious as they make it out to be. Did, did your erm, mother ever tell you anything about them?" Ollie nervously stuttered through that sentence.

"Yeah, she talked a lot about it, made it sound like fun." Artemis nodded. "Except she never told me who she was. I know she's part of the Shadows, but not who her alter-ego is. Do you know?" Artemis asked.

"No, sorry. Anyway, let's get you started on your training." Ollie smiled.

* * *

**And that was this chapter! This was a filler chapter/explanation chapter. It was just to show how Artemis became well, Artemis, and Green Arrow's trust towards her, and Roy's mistrust :)**

**So yeah! Next chapter WILL be crossing with the show, so look forward to that! Maybe tonight!**

**And PLEASE! Pretty Please with Cherries On Top...and Pistachios for those that like them, review! :D **

**Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Hezpeller**


	5. Can You Say: Blast From The Past?

**I'm sooooo sorry guys! I know I said I would upload it on friday night, but I was way too busy, and anywho, case in point is, here it is!**

**Don't worry, I won't ever give up on the fic, so rest assured that the fic will be finished! some day :P**

**Anyway, this has got to be the single longest chapter ever! Why? Because most of it is from Infiltrator :D**

**chasingfireflies101: Thanks! I have updated! Albeit a bit later than hoped :P Thanks! Glad you like my style of writing! Thanks so much, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Fox's Pen: Thanks! Glad you like how I write! Yep, she is, and quite true! It's hard to not be stubborn when you have to deal with people like Speedy! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Luiz4200: Yeah, it was the best I could come up with, I didn't want some dragged out drama, since I wanted to get on to the real story :) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: PLEASE REVIEW! I beseech you! Even if it's just to ask a question about something you're confused about, just let me know! I will gladly answer it!**

* * *

==One year later

Artemis's mother had apparently been broken out, so she was now roaming free, making Artemis queasy. Would she be able to return to that life if her mother came and got her?

Artemis was walking around the house when she saw Speedy come in, looking very pissed off.

"So Moody, how was initiation day?" Artemis joked.

"Shut up Charlatan, I don't need sass from you." He growled.

"Huh, seems like initiation didn't do you much in the anger department, but the new, hatless look suits you. It doesn't make you look like a Robin Hood that got his clothes dyed the wrong colour." Artemis continued prodding him.

"Shut up. For your information, it was all a scam. They only let us in the outer area, where all the reporters could see us. So don't get your hopes up when you decide to join." Roy replied, shutting the door of his room.

"As if they'd ever accept me." Artemis muttered, rolling her eyes.

Late at night, Ollie and Dinah came back, and Ollie looked pissed.

"Roy! Get your ass down here now!" Ollie thundered.

He appeared, but he had his bags with him. "I'm going solo, since it seems that's the only way I'm going to get respected." He growled, walking past them.

"So that's it? You aren't satisfied so you're giving up!" Ollie replied.

"I'm not giving up, I'm just going someplace where I can be respected, and not treated like a kid." And he left, without another word, slamming the door.

In other news, it seemed Dinah was now in charge of training a Young Justice League. The Shadows would be super embarrassed if they ever had to face off against a bunch of ex-sidekicks.

"Well Artemis, your training is gonna go up a notch." Ollie stated.

"What? Why does my training have to go up because Jeeves quit?" Artemis groaned.

"Because I want you to be on that team." Ollie replied.

"Are you kidding me? As if they'd let an ex-assassin join their rag-tag team of Boy Scout sidekicks." Artemis scoffed.

"Artemis, look, we'll keep it a secret, and I think it'd be a great way for you to continue your new identity." Ollie replied demurely.

"Ugh, and when they find out? Because they will. If I've got Boy Wonder on my tail, and Papa Bats has been training him, there won't be much of a mystery." Artemis retorted, trying to find any excuse to not join.

"Look Artemis, just try it, I'm sure you'll like it." Dinah added.

"Fine, but I'm not going to get a fancy and corny superhero name. It's Artemis, and it's going to stay that way." Artemis grumbled, reaching a consensus.

"Great! I'll go and let Bats know." Ollie beamed.

"Whoa! What? You're going to tell him? Why not hang a neon sign saying 'Assassin turned Superhero right here!'" Artemis complained.

"Because, Batman has to know. Don't worry, we'll cover for you." Ollie smiled.

==At the Watchtower

"No." Batman's gruff voice responded.

"Come on Bats! Give her a chance!" Ollie exclaimed.

"No, I will not let her endanger the League, whether she's your daughter or not." Batman stoically replied.

"Please. Because you'd never try to reform a teen who's an ex-murderer." Ollie smirked.

"I wouldn't try to employ them to the League." Batman replied, still keeping his point of view, even though it was flawed.

"Just face it Bats. You're as bad as I am, if not worse." Ollie smirked. "I just want to give the kid a fresh start. Look if it turns out wrong, I'll pay the price, so I should know what I'm talking about right?"

"Either that, or you're a very stubborn person. But anyway, give me a month to get these guys into shape, and we'll see about her." Batman finalized the conversation.

"Awesome Bats. Thanks." Ollie nodded, leaving.

==1 month later

Artemis got curious. If she had to go and join a team, she should at least see how good they were. She found out that they were currently fighting at a Gotham school, so she decided to covertly go there.

She found that there were three of them fighting the bulk known as Amazo. She saw that one of them was getting squashed by that Amazo, so she shot an arrow to help him, but he became intangible, and dodged it. She stayed hidden, but if push came to shove, she would come out. But she needn't worry. They managed to destroy him, and Artemis was a bit impressed. Just a bit.

==The next day.

"So, took a trip to Gotham?" Ollie asked, entering the household with Dinah.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Artemis shrugged it off.

"You used an arrow attempting to disarm Amazo, ring a bell?" Dinah added.

"Fine, I just wanted to see how well they fought." Artemis sighed.

"You'll get plenty of that, starting in a few days" Ollie nodded.

"I'm sure I will." Artemis agreed.

=Some days later

"Come on Artemis, it's time to go meet the team." Ollie, in his Green Arrow persona, bellowed up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Artemis's voice rang out. She rushed back down a second later in uniform.

She and Dinah had been choosing over what she should wear, and the end result was skin tight dark green pants, with a single neon green stripe running down the left and right hand side, as well as a pocket knife being held by two straps on that same side. She had knee pads to make sliding easier, as well as give her more comfort if she needed to kneel for a while. Her shoes were spiked, clunky hiker's boots, to give her a better grip when climbing. Her belt held some smoke bombs and other useful things, only for emergencies. The belt had the insignia of an arrow, her own design. Her shirt was a dark green sleeveless tank top, showing her midriff, also with an arrow symbol, in neon green. Her shirt was also stitched to her mask, which covered her neck, and most of her face, with holes for her eyes, ears, nose and mouth. Her arrows were a backpack of sorts. They were diagonally placed, but had black straps on either side to distribute the weight. Then were her gloves, which went almost to her elbows, but didn't cover her fingers at all. Also, she had a dark green armband on her right upper arm, just for kicks. Last but not least, her hair was tightly tied into a ponytail, keeping it out of the chaotic mess it would be. That and the fact that her hair looked exactly like her mother's except it was blonde, brought up too many memories. All in all, she could pass off as his new protégé.

They met outside Mount Justice with Batman and Red Tornado. The rest of the team was out enjoying their day out on the beach.

They went closer to the beach, where Red Tornado pointed out each of the teens, and who they were. Soon, it was nearly dark, so the team would be going inside in a few minutes, but Batman wanted to set some ground rules away from prying ears.

"Make sure you don't give them any reason to doubt you. They have enough on their plate without having to worry about an assassin in their midst." Batman stated as they went inside the cave.

"Don't worry, assassins are known for their ability to stay undercover without anyone noticing." Artemis replied. When she finished saying that, she realized the double meaning her words had. Unfortunately Batman also realized that.

He narrowed his eyes. "If we find out you're a double agent, make no mistake, you _will _be prosecuted, Green Arrow's daughter or not."

"Bad choice of words, sorry." Artemis cringed.

"Now, I just want to make one thing clear. Try to keep your story straight, or else they _will_ find out, and they _won't_ be happy." Batman growled.

"Loud and clear." Artemis responded, sounding bored.

Suddenly, giggles and laughter was heard from the entrance, as four teens made their way inside. They were now in their mission clothes, and when they saw Artemis they were looking very confused at the green clad girl.

"Who's she?" Robin asked. He seemed to be the youngest there, and staring puberty, with his voice still on the chirpy side.

Before anyone had a chance to reply, a machine stated: "Recognized. Kid Flash, B-03"

_Another one?_ Artemis inwardly groaned.

Suddenly, a figure in beach attire, and beach stuff appeared, exclaiming, "The Wall Man is here! Now let's get this party start-" He had been making his way inside when he tripped over his stuff, slipping on the floor. The ball bounced around, and as Artemis looked to Batman, she noticed that he was very pissed off. "-ted?" He finished, looking like he'd rather be anywhere than where he was.

Artemis wasn't going to miss this opportunity. "Wall Man huh? I _loove_ the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

The 'Wall Man' stood up, looking very confused. "Uh, who's this?" He asked Aqualad.

"Artemis, your new teammate" Artemis replied before anyone else could.

The guy grinned. "Kid Flash, never heard of you" He was mocking her!

Green Arrow decided it was time to intervene before things got out of hand. "Um, she's my new protégé" He stated, putting his hand on her shoulder, giving her a silent message to calm down.

"What happened to your old one?" Kid Flash asked, sounding hurt. Did he seriously like hanging out with Jeeves?

Luck be as it may, the machine came alive again, getting everyone to turn to the teleporter. "Recognized. Speedy, B-06."

_Great! More reason to make this day suck._ Artemis cursed in her mind.

Roy stepped forward, "Well for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." He stated. He had a change in uniform, that's for sure, it looked more efficient, and definitely less childish. "Call me Red Arrow." And changed his name too.

Green Arrow stepped out from behind her, walking forward. "Roy, you look-"

"-Replaceable." He stated, glaring at me. He at least had the balls to keep it civil.

"It's not like that! You told me you were going solo!" Green Arrow explained.

"So why waste time finding a sub!" Never mind, it seems Roy was still the same childish guy who held a grudge. "Can she even use that bow?" He asked, sounding sceptical. Green Arrow and Artemis knew that he knew she could use it, he was referring to her ability on being a superhero.

She had enough of this talking as if she wasn't in the room. "Yes, she can." She said, stepping up to him, smirking. If he was trying to embarrass her in front of everyone, he had another thing coming.

"Who are you!" Kid Flash exclaimed, getting tired of this back and forth conversation that seemed to be based on an inside joke.

"I'm his-" She started.

"She's my niece." Green Arrow spoke over her. He had forgotten to mention that tiny fact to her, since it would be less suspicious than having people figure out who her mother was.

"Another niece?" Robin smirked. Clearly he was suspicious.

"But she's not your replacement. We've always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers." Aqualad stepped towards Roy, getting him to turn around.

"And if we did, you'd know who we pick." Kid Flash added, clearly referring to Roy.

Artemis was getting tired of this sob-story. "Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay."

Aqualad decided it was time to change the subject. "You came to us for a reason."

Roy and Robin started conversing about a Dr. Serling Roquette, who was abducted. She was beginning to zone out when she heard. "League of Shadows." If they had to break her out of there, and she ran into her mother, things wouldn't go nice. But she relaxed when it seemed that Roy had already rescued her.

Artemis listened intently, since this nano-robot was up the alley of things that might interest the shadows, and she said as much. "Perfect for extortion, manipulation, and power-broking, yeah, sounds like the Shadows."

"Like you'd know anything about the shadows." Kid Flash scoffed.

She just smirked at him, if only he knew.

He noticed this and yelled, "Who are you!"

Roy continued talking, saying how the doctor was trying to work on an anti-virus. Once he said that the doctor was stashed away, Green Arrow spoke up again.

"You left her alone!"

Roy scoffed. "She's safe enough for now."

"Then let's you and I keep her that way." He said.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new _protégé_?" Roy intoned, sounding pissed.

Green Arrow was about to reply, when Batman came and stopped him but putting his hand on Ollie's shoulder. They communicated silently, and he started again. "You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too."

Roy scoffed. "Then my job is done." He went off, getting pissed at the machine as well, and then he left.

Kid Flash juts glared at her. She returned the glare, showing she wasn't going to back down.

So it was decided, she was now part of the team. And their first mission was to protect a scientist from the League of Shadows. The day just couldn't get worse for Artemis, or so she thought.

==At the High School

It seems Miss Martian decided to telepathically connect the whole team and the doctor, something completely uncomfortable to her. _Ugh, this is weird._ She stated, checking to make sure she was still in her body.

_And distracting. Collecting a distributed algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough, now I have to hear teen think in my skull!_ Roquette groaned.

_Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?_ Kid Flash complained.

_Pot, Kettle, have you met?_ Artemis rhetorically asked.

_Hey, hey, I do _not_ need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team._ Kid Flash countered angrily.

_That is _so _not on me._ Artemis replied, jumping up from the desk.

_Fate. Of the world. At stake!_ Roquette exclaimed angrily.

_She started it!_ Kid Flash childishly defended himself.

_How about I just help Miss Martian and Superboy patrol the perimeter._ Artemis stated, leaving.

_Good idea._ Aqualad conceded.

_You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo._ Robin stated. It seems those idiots didn't know how telepathic communication worked, since she could hear them, loud and clear.

_What! No! That was Speedy's- I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?_ Kid Flash denied.

_Not so much. _Robin countered.

Kid Flash scoffed. _Well, still not giving her the satisfaction._

Artemis decided to speak up. _You know I can still hear you!_

"Argh!" Kid Flash groaned outwardly, clutching his head.

Roquette complained about her safety, and Aqualad assured her. Artemis didn't understand why these guys were so intensely determined to protect Roquette. They decided to track the fog, speeding up the process, and also putting them in danger.

Artemis went outside to stand with Miss Martian. She kneeled down and prepared her bow, ready to attack. She suddenly felt Superboy land beside them, and start walking. Artemis felt that Miss Martian had something with Superboy, so she decided to mess around with them and see if it was true, just to entertain her.

_Hmm, that boy._ Artemis thought.

Superboy silently turned around, glaring at them strangely.

Miss Martian spoke up. _He can hear you, we can all hear you._

_Oh, I know._ Artemis conceded

Aqualad wanted Miss Martian to prepare her strange ship so Superboy and Robin could go after the fog. The two teens got on the ship and it sped off, leaving the two female members of the team alone.

They went back to their original positions, and Miss Martian rounded off on her. _You embarrassed Superboy!_

_Didn't hear him say that._ Artemis smirked. Miss Martian totally had a thing for the clone!

_Must you challenge everyone?_ Miss Martian asked.

Artemis got a bit downcast, this was too close to home for her liking, so she decided to tell the truth, in a general manner. _Where I come from, that's how you survive._

Miss Martian dropped the subject but you could tell she still wanted to talk about it.

They stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes until they heard Aqualad exclaim, _M'gann, Kid, Artemis, we're under attack at the computer lab!_

By the time he finished relaying his message, Artemis and M'gann were already inside the building, hurrying to the lab. _On our way!_ Artemis responded.

She felt that Miss Martian took another route, but Artemis was just interested in getting to the lab.

She went inside the room just as she heard the villainess say "Largely."She recognized the villainess to be Cheshire, a feared assassin from the Shadows. Artemis shot an arrow, making it so the woman didn't stab Aqualad. "Agh!" The villainess exclaimed.

Artemis got another arrow ready and stated "Don't move." She slowly approached the now frozen woman, wondering what was going through her head to keep her so occupied.

Cheshire looked at Aqualad, who was standing up, "This keeps getting interesting" She finally said, chuckling.

_What could she be talking about?_ Artemis wondered. What no one, not even Artemis knew, was that the Cheshire did recognize Artemis, she would recognize her daughter anywhere, with or without a mask. She took out a retractable blade, and poised herself. Artemis narrowed her eyes, seeing this as a challenge, she shot her arrows, but Cheshire dodged them all, cutting the arrows into pieces, making them fly everywhere.

Kid Flash and Miss Martian came in just at that moment, making Cheshire take notice of them.

"Maybe a little too interesting." She stated. Her daughter it seemed, had turned over to the good side. She got a smoke bomb out, and as she dodged another of Artemis's arrows, she threw it on the ground, disappearing.

Kid Flash had been trying to catch her unaware, but slipped through the smoke to smack right into Artemis. They opened their eyes and exclaimed as they backed off, disgusted. Kid Flash turned around as the smoke cleared, and exclaimed. "Gone!"

Roquette also exclaimed. "She's getting away, you're letting her get away!"

Kid Flash rounded off on Artemis, "This is all your fault! You were on perimeter, how'd that shadow get in!"

Artemis had walked up to him during his accusation and now glared at him, daring him to say one more thing, and get his butt whooped.

Miss Martian intervened. "That's not really fair, I was outside too."

Kid Flash stumbled on his words. "Outside, being distracted by her! Besides I can't stay mad at you" _You gave me mouth to mouth. _Clearly he had no idea how telepathy works.

Everyone exclaimed. _We heard that!_

"Dang it!" Kid Flash cursed.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." Miss Martian assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Focus everyone. The Shadows will be back." Aqualad started.

Robin then communicated with the rest of the team, telling they were too late to save Star Labs. Aqualad told Roquette to rescan for the fog, and then they were going to move the doctor.

Their plan was simple. They had to fool the Shadows, so they would place Miss Martian as Roquette, while the real doctor hid in an internet cafe.

Aqualad placed Artemis and Kid Flash with Miss Martian, in order to complete the ruse.

Kid Flash suddenly glared at Artemis, and Artemis returned.

_Both of you, stop it!_ Aqualad commanded.

_WHAT!_ They both replied.

_I can hear you glaring._ He replied.

They left it at that, and just continued waiting. Suddenly, a being Artemis recognized as the Black Spider burst in. Kid Flash started fighting the man. Artemis got her bow and arrow ready, knowing there were more. Suddenly, this hulking man, named Hook also burst in behind Artemis. 'Roquette' stood up, feeling the need to help.

Artemis shot her arrows, getting the man to hide behind a bench. "Don't stop working!" Artemis commanded, helping to keep the ruse up.

'Roquette' realized that, and turned back to the computer. Artemis kept shooting her arrows, trying to get the man surrounded.

Suddenly she heard a voice exclaim "Martian's here! It's now or never!"

She didn't think much of it until she saw Cheshire land on the computer, getting her attention. Unfortunately, Hook used this to her advantage, punching her with his hook.

Artemis stayed down, since Hook packed quite a punch, and she smiled as she heard Cheshire exclaim, "We've been duped!"

"You'll never find Dr. Roquette!" Miss Martian exclaimed, returning to her original form.

"Never is such a long time." Cheshire taunted. "Pursuing target, keep 'em busy!"

Cheshire ran by Artemis, and Artemis saw this as a great opportunity to chase after her. "Pursuing their leader, take the rest down!"

She heard Kid Flash childishly counter. "You're _so_ not the boss of me!"

"Just do it!" She yelled back, needing to have the last word.

She ran after Cheshire. She saw Cheshire run off after having stood by a van for a couple of seconds. She readied her bow and arrow, going in for the kill.

Cheshire must have noticed the blade coming at her, because she swiftly turned around, and swiped it out of the way. She taunted "I was hoping it'd be you." Before turning around and continuing running.

Artemis silently growled as she ran after Cheshire. Cheshire jumped onto the roof, jumping from one to the other. Artemis shot a gas filled arrow, seeming to knock Cheshire out. She dropped to the ground, and Artemis landed near her. Just in case, she prepared another arrow. She suddenly got her legs kicked out from under her. She uttered a yelp as she fell and Cheshire stood up.

"Mask has built in filters." She explained.

Artemis jumped up, trying to give her a swift kick to the face, but get herself trapped by Cheshire, her arms being grabbed by Cheshire. She struggled to get out, but no avail.

"Better luck next time, kid" Cheshire stated, as she got knocked out.

As she came to, she looked down to the road, seeing Cheshire walk out. She put four exploding arrows on her bow, and shot them in front of Cheshire, getting her to fall down, her mask getting dislodged.

Artemis jumped down from the roof, getting another arrow ready. "Don't move a muscle." She threatened.

The form on the ground stood up, and started turning around. "Wow, I am completely at your mercy."

Artemis gasped. "You!" Her own mother! She was Cheshire!

"I suppose now you bring me to justice, let your new friends interrogate me, but I wonder if your position is secure enough to survive them learning _everything _I know." Cheshire mocked her.

Artemis tried to make sense of all this. It was her own mother! She couldn't do this, if Batman found out, he would kick her off, and then what? Artemis kept eye contact with her mother, trying to figure out what to do. Finally she decided, and lowered her bow.

"Didn't think so," Cheshire stated. She started stepping back. "So like the Cheshire cat, I'll just disappear"

Seconds later, Aqualad walked out, leaning on Roquette. "Artemis, where's the assassin?" He panted.

Artemis didn't want to talk right now. "She uh, she got away."

To make matters worse, Kid Flash just had to come in right then. "Whoa! From you? Oh big surprise. Notice, we got ours." To prove his point, Miss Martian appeared, floating with the two other Shadow operatives tied up.

Artemis just ignored him and walked a bit off. Kid Flash looked around and spotted Cheshire's mask. Artemis felt stupid for having it left there. "Cool! Souvenir!" He beamed, picking it up.

"Her mask? Ugh, did you see her, her face?" Aqualad asked, taking the poisonous darts out from his chest.

"It was dark." Artemis lied, getting ready to be told what a failure she was.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe, thanks in no small part to you." Aqualad stated.

Artemis was sure she was hearing wrong. Was she being complimented? She turned around, expecting to find them mocking her.

"Welcome to the team." Aqualad smiled.

Artemis smiled, as a way of thanks. The three stepped forward, albeit Kid Flash was reluctant. Aqualad and Artemis shook hands and Miss Martian put her hand on her shoulder and said. "I always wanted a sister, here on Earth I mean, I have twelve back on Mars. But trust me it's not the same."

"I uh, wouldn't know." Artemis awkwardly replied. She hardly knew what it was like to have parents, let alone siblings. "But, thanks."

Kid Flash was elbowed. "Ow! Yeah, welcome." He sighed, and they shook hands.

==Gotham City.

Artemis hoped she wasn't followed here, since she in reality had nothing to do here, since she was based in Star City. But she had done some digging, and found that her mother was now living here. She had to ask some questions, and she wanted answers.

She stepped out of the booth, and looked around, wondering if anyone saw that. Her ears perked up at a sound, and she got her bow out, arrow ready to shoot. "Step into the light, now!"

Roy stepped out into the light, not looking happy."Nice move, almost made me believe you are Green Arrow's niece, but we both know you're not." Artemis narrowed her eyes at this, ready to retort, but he continued. "Still, I'm sure G.A. and Bats have a reason for lying. So your cover's safe. But I warn you, do not hurt my friends." He threatened, walking off.

Artemis stood there, doubting herself. Would anyone ever be able to see past her dark past? Or would she forever be treated as an assassin?

* * *

**So I had to cut it off there, since it would be too long otherwise :P**

**Anywho, sorry if this sounded like a transcript of the ep, but I wanted it to be a justification for what happened, and how it fit in with my theory.**

**I did, however, keep it to Artemis's POV, in a third person format, so the parts in which Artemis didn't appear, weren't mentioned, since I don't want this to repeat the ep.**

**So, starting next chapter, it will be speculations...Meaning that Denial won't be featured...I will mention it, but in passing, but, mainly, here it becomes completely my imagination taking over :D, and what, in my mind, would happen :)**

**In other words, next chapter, Artemis and her mom have a nice chat, and the team has a meet and greet!**

**Be on the lookout for the next chapter of this fic sometime soon, and my next update, will be on How To Date The Girl That Seems To Hate You!**

**Please review, and let me know what you think!**

**Hezpeller**


	6. An Assassin Trying to Fit In

**Ok, so this story has now turned into an AU, since my theory can no longer be possible, unless they've done switch. Anywho, case in point is, the story shall go on!**

**However, I'm slightly disappointed/ saddened that I have more 200 or so readers per chapter, 11 of them that have either put me on their alert/fave list, and one review...are you guys that bored by it?**

**I can understand that last chapter wasn't a piece of work since it was basically a transcript...but you at least review by saying: not much here, hopefully next chapter is better. It's not that hard, and frankly, I'm quite sure none of us enjoy having a chapter receive nearly no reviews, please guys, give me some support!**

**Luiz4200: Thanks for pointing that out to me, it was Roy who cornered her, I changed it so that it was clearer. enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: please enjoy, and please review! Make me a happy person!**

* * *

Artemis pushed the idea out of her head. After all, she was here for a reason. Her mother was living in Gotham, so she had to come here. She quickly took out her civilian clothes and put them on, on top of her costume, hiding whatever wasn't covered by rolling it up.

She came to a rundown neighbourhood, and walked until she reached house number 7. She gulped, wondering if her mother, who she still couldn't believe, was Cheshire of all people, would try to kill her or something. She put on all of her bravado and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and she saw her mother register pure surprise at the sight of Artemis at her doorstep. But she quickly covered it up with a smirk. "What happened, the rag tags kicked you out?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you." Artemis icily replied.

"About what?" Jade scoffed.

"Your little adventure today." Artemis stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Come on inside." Jade sighed, opening the door further and moving out of the way. Once Artemis was inside, and Jade closed the door she hissed. "What is there to know? I'm an assassin, it's my job, and I certainly hadn't expected you to be there."

"Why you didn't kill me." Artemis stated.

"You want me to kill my own daughter?" Jade snorted.

"I'm an embarrassment to you, clearly, and I could very well go to the police and anonymously let it slip that Jade Nguyen is Cheshire, that wouldn't be too good for you, and the Shadows certainly won't enjoy having to save your ass that many times." Artemis replied, stating her reasons.

"Hmm, I can see your point. But you're not an embarrassment to me, rather, I'm curious as to how well you can fit in with them without going completely psycho on them. As for the police, well, for the same reason you let me go, I can just as easily blurt out that you have some blood on your hands too. Face it, Artemis, you're not going to guilt-ride me into backing down. But know this." Here Jade stepped closer to Artemis, and although Jade wasn't very tall, she still was taller than Artemis, and had her intended effect. "Even if the Shadows order me to kill all of the goody-two-shoes in that team of yours, I would still spare you."

Artemis was a bit shocked at this. It seemed like she really did care for her, even if she had a strange way of showing it. "Thanks, mom, I'm touched." Artemis snickered.

"Noted. But I have to say, some of the team can be quite the idiots, such as that red head, Flash Junior or whoever he is." Jade smirked.

"Ugh, he's so annoying! No matter what happens, he always manages to get on my nerves! It's either that I took someone's place on the team, or that I'm good for nothing, or he's trying to be a smooth talker, he just pisses me off!" Artemis growled.

Jade chuckled. "You like him, don't you?"

"WHAT! I want to murder him!" Artemis bellowed.

"You like him." Jade repeated, in a sing-song voice.

"You wish." Artemis muttered.

"Why would I wish for you to get together with the dumbest person on the planet." Jade smirked. "Who in their right mind saunters into a pool running?"

"He does." Artemis shook her head. "And I don't like him."

"Whatever makes you happy. But trust me, I know. You speak of him only like a love-sick teen-" Jade taunted Artemis.

"Mom, if you don't stop, I'll personally murder you." Artemis growled, closing her hand into fists.

"With what? A ficus?" Jade snorted, noting that the closest thing to Artemis was the ficus. "Plus, that just proves to me that you're deeply in love with him."

"I have my ways. And you mention that one more time-"

"Artemis, don't start making threats you can't carry out." Jade lectured.

"Uh huh, right. Anyway, I should probably get going." Artemis sighed.

"You sound oh so happy." Jade smirked.

"I don't know, it's just that, everyone either hates me, or expects me to jump out and murder everyone." Artemis complained. "Kind of hard to enjoy when no one wants you."

"Even your father?" Jade asked with disdain.

"No, he wants to give me a chance, but he's putting a lot on the line, just so I can become good. Makes me wonder if it's impossible." Artemis muttered.

"Artemis, trust me on this. If those idiots can't trust you, it's a good thing, since that means you can be totally unexpected, and no one can hold you down for anything. And plus, you're an assassin, no matter how hard you try to hide it. You will one day take over as Cheshire, and you'll enjoy it a lot." Jade smiled.

"Ugh, I don't know. Both sides sound equally appealing to me. Just, just let me be." Artemis stated, getting quieter with each word, moving as if to leave. Artemis put her hand on the door, and started opening it.

"Artemis, just think about it." Jade stated, right before the door slammed shut, leaving her alone.

==Mount Justice

"So the new girl gets to come and go all she wants?" Wally spat.

"She said she had something important to do." Kaldur stated. "And you'd do good to not penalize her every step of the way. I know you're not happy with her replacing Red Arrow, but that's no reason to give her a hard time."

"Me? She's as bad as I am!-" Wally started to defend himself, until the machine sprang to life

"Recognized. Artemis, B-07" The electronic voice said.

"What have I done this time?" Artemis sighed, sounding bored as hell.

Wally sped to the machine and looked at the location the teleporter displayed. "Gotham! What were you doing in Gotham?" Wally disgustedly asked.

"Why is it any of your business? If you must know, it's the only place where I could go where your lingering air didn't penetrate, Baywatch!" Artemis huffed.

"Why didn't you stay there!" Wally responded, equally as angry.

"Can't have too much of a good thing." Artemis smirked.

"Well- what? What's that supposed to mean!" Wally retorted.

"You guys should really attend a couples counselling for those kind of problems." Robin snickered.

"We're not a couple!" The two teens shouted.

"Says the equally proportional and in sync teens." Robin smirked. "Face it, you guys just need to go on a date-"

"With him? I would sooner wish to remain single forever than to go out with the Wall Man! But if I got really desperate, the carpet makes a nice partner" Artemis scoffed.

"You think you're so high and mighty Princess. Guess what! We don't give a damn about you!" Wally spluttered, not knowing of a better comeback.

"That's not true. She's my new earth sister." Megan intervened.

"You know what, if you have such a problem with it, take it to the Batman." Artemis snickered, seeing something Wally couldn't.

"Take what to me?" The dark brooding mass asked, coming into the main room. He was standing directly behind Wally, creating a shadow on the angry teen, who was slowly being drained of his colour.

"How erm, how-" Wally stuttered, having lost his speech capability.

"What the Wall Man is trying to say is that he doesn't think I'm worth being on the team because I took Speedy's place, and because the fact that I'm mysterious pisses him off." Artemis grinned, glad to embarrass the guy more.

The Batman narrowed his eyes even more. "I don't take complaints, unless they're serious problems which could compromise the well-being of the team."

After the Batman left, Wally rounded on her. "You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Immensely, the best part was you being speechless, never thought I would get to see that." Artemis smirked.

"You-" Wally started.

"Enough. Let's just go to bed, and go to sleep, we had a long day today." Kaldur sighed.

Everyone agreed, and went to bed. Wally couldn't go to sleep, he just kept on thinking about Artemis, and how she seemed to never miss a beat. He was impressed, and while he would never admit it, he was starting to harbour a crush for her, his old one for Megan not exactly dying out, but since she was so blatantly in love with Supey, his chances weren't great. Wally sighed, wondering if anyone would be able to get at the center of Artemis, and find out who the hell she was.

* * *

**And yeah! Hopefully this doesn't seem too OOC for anyone, and don't worry, no more transcripts...since from here on in, the eps would conflict, I might make a mention for denial, but just so that we have the spitfire come out :D**

**So, that was this chapter, please review, make me a happy person, and I will be updating soon with the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Hezpeller**


	7. And Suddenly, You're In Love

**And another update! yay :D**

**So now this story is going to begin being Spitfire, so rejoice, fans of the Spitfire! :D**

**Just a reminder, this story HAS turned into an AU, since my theory can most probably never happen, unless those are some fine red herrings the show creators are planting :P haha, anyway, just a friendly reminder that despite all that, I will finish the story :D**

**One more thing: I reply to my reviews right here, so if any of you are waiting for a PM or an email back, sorry! I do it this way so that everyone is equal, both 'anonymous' members, and other members, and because sometimes, some people might have a question that others might have as well, so I reply for the sake of common knowledge :P But if anyone does want to PM me to discuss about the story, you're more than welcome to do so, and I certainly don't bite :D**

**Wishing For Shooting Stars: Thanks! Glad you like it :D Haha, yeah, that's why this has turned into an AU, it's still a story I want to finish, so yeah! Thanks a lot :) and here is the update, enjoy!**

**Crying Silver Fox: Aww, thanks! Glad you think so!:D well, wait not more, cause here it is! Enjoy!**

**Eraque: Thanks! Haha, that's good, since my only knowledge of the guy consists of JLU cartoon :P [I'm not a comics reader, ergo my knowledge is quite limited :D] anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**ForgottenLovedOne: Thanks! Enjoy this one!**

**TwixTheKitty: Aww, don't worry, you're not bad at them! I just want to know that the people who are reading the story, are also enjoying them, and if not, why not :P But anyway, thanks! haha, thanks, for pointing it out, I saw it, the high and might_y,_ and corrected it :) Glad you like it! enjoy this chapter!**

**Everyone else: please review, let me know if you're liking this story, or if not, why?**

* * *

==1 week later

_His Spitfire._ What had Kent meant by that? Wally had clearly noted that Megan was not the girl for him, but who was? Nelson had met Artemis, but she couldn't be_ his_ spitfire, could she? He was certainly aware that Artemis wasn't a passive girl, and clearly spoke her mind whenever she saw something she didn't like, but Wally had the lingering feeling that Artemis was hiding something, if that was even her name.

"Hey Rob." Wally greeted the Boy-Wonder.

"Hey KF, what's up?" Robin nodded, acknowledging Wally.

"That girl, Artemis, what do you know about her?" Wally asked.

"Not much, the same you do. Why?" Robin replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Can't you tell she's hiding something!" Wally exclaimed.

"You mean you like her, but you want to find something wrong with her so you have reason to hate her again?" Robin smirked.

"Argh! I don't like her ok?" Wally growled.

"Sure, whatever." Robin smiled.

"Everyone, report for a new mission." Batman's voice came over the PA system.

They all went to the main room, where Batman was standing with a holographic screen, ready to give out their new mission.

Artemis came in, and noticed that Wally kept staring at her much of the time. She had recently realized that the guy was no longer hitting on Megan every second of the day, which worried Artemis. If Wally started to try and go out with Artemis, and found out who she really was, well, he certainly would be pissed.

Artemis brought her attention back to the meeting, where they were preparing to do another covert mission, though this time, they were going to be watching some thugs, who were getting enormous amounts of money from some unknown supplier, and were buying weapons they shouldn't even know about. The League was suspicious, and so it fell to them to do their leg work.

"You'll go to your target with the Bioship. Good luck." Batman finished, and closed off the holographic screen.

The team nodded, and they all went to the hangar, where Megan's Bioship was berthed.

==En Route

"OK, so let's divide roles. Artemis, you'll be standing by, ready to knock anyone out from above. Megan, you'll come with us in camouflage mode, ready to attack if things get bad. Kid and Rob, you guys are going in first, disable the alarms and Superboy, Megan and I will follow. Now, let's all get our links up, since it's the most effective way to communicate." Kaldur instructed.

_Can I just say that this is still way too weird?_ Wally stated.

_Can you realize that we don't care Wall-Man?_ Artemis retorted.

_Can you guys just leave the link our mission? You guys can have your marital spats back in Mt. Justice._ Robin smirked.

_We're not having marital spats!_ Both teens fumed together, getting everyone to clutch their heads at the overload of the voices in their minds.

_Why don't you two just shove it._ Superboy growled.

Everyone quieted, and as they reached their destination, Artemis jumped off the ship, landing on the roof of a neighbouring building, just in case there was any rebounding noise. Artemis then ran off the edge of that building, landing safely on the other side, and started circling around, her bow fitted with an arrow, ready to attack if the need be.

Kid Flash and Robin also got off the ship, but they were much closer to the ground. They started to investigate the surroundings, and unlocked the door. Getting the rest of the team entrance.

Artemis was soon getting bored. Nothing was happening. Everything was going according to plan, if the communication was correct. Robin and Kaldur were at the computer room, hacking into the system, Superboy was standing outside the door, Megan was off holding the doors locked mentally, so no one could go inside the building. Wally was off exploring the other levels, trying to see if there was any more info from other areas.

Artemis briefly wondered, out of her comm-link, what would happen if she killed any guards if they showed up. Would the team be really pissed? They seemed to uphold an ideal of not killing anyone, something which Artemis wholeheartedly despised, seeing it as a way of allowing someone to rise once again and get their revenge. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone groaning.

_What's going on?_ Megan's voice sounded off.

_My leg got stuck in a trap!_ Wally's strangled voice complained.

_Where are you?_ Robin asked.

_I have no idea._ Wally replied, sounding confused._ I hear someone coming!_

_Megan, go off and find Wally!_ Kaldur commanded.

_But I can't!_ Megan countered. _What if it triggered an alarm and someone comes in!_

_I'll go._ Artemis growled. _Just tell me where he is._

_He closed his communication!_ Megan exclaimed. _He was near some of the top floors!_

Artemis sighed as she found a door, and using her knife, unlocked it, getting entrance inside. She went around, and after going down one floor, she found Wally, trying to back away, his leg chained to a wire. In front of her, she saw a brute, moving towards Wally.

"So, who da hell do ya think y'are?" The brute asked, butchering the English language in the process.

"Uh, I was, I was trying to find the washroom?" Wally asked sheepishly, using the oldest trick in the book.

"I dan't think so." The brute grinned, taking out his switchblade. "Methinks y'are a nosey idiat. As well as annoying."

"Well, on that point I agree." A voice sounded behind the brute.

Before the brute could turn around, a figure jumped up, and landed on top of him, making him topple to the ground, with her crouching on top. Wally was relieved when he saw it was just Artemis, but he soon turned queasy once he saw that she had stabbed him and killed him.

"What did you -!" Wally started exclaiming. Artemis perked up and quickly went over to cover her teammate's mouth before he could continue.

"Do you want us to get caught?" Artemis hissed. " Yes, I killed him, but it was either him, or you!"

Artemis then took her hand off his mouth, and promptly grabbed her dagger and used that to cut the wire apart, Wally was still shell shocked, and wouldn't move.

"Now come on!" Artemis instructed, grabbing his arm and leading the way back up. _Got him! _Artemis relayed to the rest of the team. She felt everyone sigh, relaxing now that they knew their team was ok once again. _I'm going up top once again._

_I'm going to connect him again. Wally can you hear me?_ Megan asked.

_Yeah, of course I can beautiful, you're welcome to make me hear you anytime._ Wally, back to his old flirting ways, dreamily replied.

_Oh grow up!_ Artemis scoffed.

_Wally, are you ok?_ Kaldur asked.

_Yeah, fine, except for getting shocked out of my life by Ms. Delicate over here._ Wally grumbled.

_What're you talking about KF?_ Robin asked.

Wally looked at Artemis, here she was, helping him walk by letting him put his arm around her, and looking fairly downcast and pale, as well as tired. _Nothing, she just made a lot of noise coming in._

_Ok, just stay in the roof and let us know if anyone approaches._ Kaldur ordered.

_Will do_. Wally replied, seeing Artemis hadn't wanted to reply.

They reached the roof, and Artemis set Wally down. Artemis was about to leave when he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"What!" Artemis hissed.

"I-Thanks." Wally smiled. "For saving me I mean."

"What? You're not going to go crazy because I killed someone?" Artemis scoffed.

"I- no, I'm not." Wally stammered. "Like you said, it was either him, or me."

"But it bothers you." Artemis deduced.

"Fine, yes, it bothers me that you didn't just knock him unconscious, but I'm still grateful." Wally confessed.

"Yep, you get to live to flirt another day." Artemis rolled her eyes, motioning to leave.

Wally grabbed Artemis' hands once again, and pulled her back down, and using his fast reflexes, he grabbed Artemis' face and kissed her. Artemis was shocked, and quickly broke off the kiss, by giving him a swift pinch in just the right spot, rendering him unconscious.

Artemis was scared. She wasn't supposed to be falling in love! She was an ex-assassin, and was clearly not going to be in the public's favour if her past was found out. And why had Wally kissed her? Was it just spur of the moment, or could it have meant something more? This was definitely not boding well for the young archer, not at all.

* * *

**And yeah! The Spitfire ship has sailed :P but it seems like Artemis is kind of holding back, for obvious reasons, as outlined above. And Wally is starting to realize who his spitfire is.**

**One more thing, the fic will no longer follow the show, so the other eps won't have happened. Also, the bad guys here aren't the Light, but the League of Shadows. Why? Because I can't figure out for the life of me the reasoning behind their schemes! If their plans fail, they try to fall on their feet by pretty much proclaiming 'even though we lost, we still won [sinister laugh]'**

**Anyway, hopefully you guys have enjoyed the chapter, and the next one hopefully gets even better!**

**Please review!**

**Hezpeller**


	8. Don't Make Threats You Can't Keep

**I'm baaack! haha, another update right here :D After a long wait, you can now enjoy! Yeah, just a note, don't hold your breath for my updates, they come at the most random moments :P**

**Anyway, this one isn't my best chapter...I felt it was missing something, but ech, I'll let you guys be the judge :D I hope it's not too angsty, so let me know if it is! And if anyone's OOC :D**

**Bluejayz35: Haha, yep, the spitfire ship has that power :D Thanks! Glad you liked it so much! I'm not changing the name at all...I really love the name, and although I don't mind WallArt, anything is better than Waltemis...no offence to those that like that name :P It just doesn't stick with me. Well, after the pseudo long wait, here's more, so enjoy!**

**LilacMayn: Thanks very much! Hope you enjoy the chapter after the long wait!**

**Puppykicker94: [both reviews] yep, the craziness has begun, and probably won't end! :D Glad you liked it! I just want to find a bit of common ground between them. And oh yeah, there's going to be revelations, it's pretty much the base of this fic :D when, I'm not telling, or how, you'll just have to wait and find out :D Thanks! And yep, Wally will have an intense moment when he finds out :) Enjoy the delayed chapter!**

**OwlheadAthena: Thanks very much! Yeah, there's more of that in this chapter, so be on the lookout for that! Hope you enjoy the chapter, even though it was quite late!**

**assassasin22: Thanks a lot! I have written more, and here it is! Better late than never :P Enjoy!**

**yob3: Ugh, yeah, they're soooo annoying! Personally, I've never read the comics, but I'm totally lost on them. Yeah, there're many theories about Artemis, but now that we know her last name, and have seen her mother most theories have gone down the drain :P Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: Have done! :D One note though, since you've reviewed this chapter, you won't be able to review it again, since I can't, and wouldn't, delete the review :P so, you either need to do an anonymous review, or you can just PM the review, whatever you want :D thanks, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

==Later on that night

Wally's eyes fluttered open, and he groaned, wondering what hit him. He found himself in his bedroom, and wondered how he got there. Then it all came rushing back to him. The mission, Artemis saving him by killing –no, murdering that guy, and then him kissing her. He was then knocked out. Had Artemis done that? Did she not like him? This whole thing confused him. Sure he had flirted, and gone on dates with other girls, but this girl just puzzled him. There was no end to the questions that formed whenever he was with her. It was a conundrum. All further thoughts were taken out of his mind as he got up and went over to the kitchen to help himself to some much needed food.

It was dark out, and through the window, he saw a lone figure sitting in the beach nearby. He finished eating and sped off to go talk to the figure that he had an inkling of who it was.

==At the beach

Artemis was out sitting in the beach, since she had been unable to sleep, her mind in a whirlwind from what happened earlier on. Wally had kissed her, it just made no sense. How could the guy that hated her guts, and wanted nothing more than for her to leave and let Red Arrow back in, all of a sudden, harbour a crush on her? She had to admit that she also felt something for him, not that she would ever admit it, and it would never work out.

She heard some sand crunching, and looked over her shoulder to see the one person that she would rather have avoided to confront.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Wally smiled, going closer to where Artemis was sitting.

"Leaving." Artemis snapped, standing up and moving back to the mountain. Unfortunately, trying to walk off from Kid Flash can prove to be quite hard, since he can stop you without much trouble.

Wally ran up to her, and grabbed her arm so that she was facing him. "Wait, why are you trying to shrug me off?"

"Why! Think about it! You've been hating me ever since I've gotten here, and now, after I killed someone, saving your life, you decide that you like me!" Artemis retorted angrily.

"Artemis, I-" Wally tried to explain.

"Just shove it. I don't want to hear your-" Artemis didn't get another word in before Wally kissed her. He had wrapped his arms around her, preventing her from knocking him out again. Artemis let herself melt into the kiss, even though the rational part of her brain was screaming at her to break it off, bite his tongue, knee him where it hurts, whatever it took to get away. But she couldn't, because she was feeling something for him too, and that something made her return the kiss, and she felt Wally smile at that.

They broke apart, but stayed in each other`s arms. Wally smiled at her, trying to get her to say something.

Artemis wanted nothing more than to continue being there. But the truth was, she was an assassin, maybe an ex, but she still had the skills. If anyone found out what she was, and who her mother was, there'd be no end to this. She had to remain detached from everyone, so that if push came to shove and they found out, no one would be hurt with the truth. It was just better this way. So she pushed Wally out of the way and continued walking on.

"Hold up! Where are you going?" Wally ran up to her once again.

"Bed." Artemis growled.

"Artemis please, give me a chance! I know I haven't been kind to you, but getting to know you, you're really not that bad! Yeah, I have a crush on you, but I know you do too!" Wally pleaded, trying to get something out of this.

"Trust me, you're going to be much better off without me." Artemis walked on.

"Look, I care about you! Unless you give me a reason, I won't leave you alone!" Wally threatened.

Artemis turned around, smirking in a teasing way. She walked up to him, swishing her hips more than usual, and she neared him. "If you're trying to threaten the girl who murdered a man not too long ago, I would think of something better than that." Artemis' nose was now millimetres away from Wally's, and the latter gulped. "But points for trying, Wall-man."

Artemis turned around and left, leaving Wally dazed.

==Some hours later

"Wake up team. There's a new mission for you." Batman's growl came over on the PA system, waking all six teens with a groan.

It was 5:30 in the morning, what could he want?

==At the briefing room

"Bats, can't this wait?" Wally groaned as he arrived. Robin, Superboy and Kaldur were already there. Megan came in after him, yawning. Artemis came in after that, looking very pissed. Wally remembered the threat from last night and blushed.

"No. We've just gotten word that the Shadows are on the move again." Batman's voice droned on. Everyone was only half paying attention. The only ones that were fully paying attention were Robin and Artemis, although for different reasons. Robin paid attention since he always did. It was Batman giving a briefing, not paying attention could be the difference between life and death. Artemis had perked up at the mention of the League of Shadows, and wondered what her mother was doing this time.

"They're after a piece of technology, which can be used to locate anyone in the world. Put simply, they will probably use it to track enemies, and kill them easier. You guys need to stop them at all costs from getting that tracker..." Batman noticed that the majority of the team was asleep. "Wake up...now."

Batman didn't need to raise his voice to get his point across. Everyone yelped awake, as though they'd just had an electric shock.

"What happened!" Wally screamed out.

"You were so engrossed into Bats' brief you fell asleep." Artemis smirked.

Wally just glared as a response.

"Enough. Go now, and don't waste any time. Robin, Artemis, you tell the rest of the team what they missed, daydreaming." Batman narrowed his eyes in anger.

Artemis was dreading this mission. It's that feeling in the pit of your stomach, and eleven times out of ten, that feeling is spot on.

* * *

**yeah...well, you guys can imagine that this isn't going to end well for Artemis :P**

**Hopefully you guys enjoyed that! Anyway, my next update for this fandom will be Behind It All :D so if any of you guys also read it, rejoice! :D**

**So yeah, please, I beseech you guys, review! 300 of you, and only 5-7 reviews! I really do appreciate reviews, and am sure you guys also love reviews, since we all ask for them, so please review! I do it for yours, so do for mine! Thanks :D**

**Thanks!**

**Hezpeller**


	9. Beware of Villains Bearing Gifts

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while :P**

**With me writing my exams, and ff acting all whack, I haven't been able to put anything up. Anywho, excuses aside, new chapter! :D**

**So yeah! This is pretty long, so hopefully it's enjoyable :D Also, I fail at writing fight scenes, so please excuse my anti-climatic tense scene :S**

**Anyway, please review! :D I'm very much interested in what you have to say! Also, if you do see something that you don't like, I would ask you to please, let me know _what_ it is you don't like, and how you think I should fix it! Thanks!**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: Haha, it's ok, you can do that, that works too :D Anyway, thanks so much! And I have updated, so enjoy!**

**WallyxArtemis: [all eight reviews] [1] haha, I don't know :P I know that sometimes, people update so much that the story shows up on the second page and whatnot. Thanks so much! [2] Thanks once again! Yep, I tried to make Roy with more character ;) [3] Thanks, once again! Glad you're liking it! [4] haha, well, it's good to know you're enjoying it so much! And yeah, the name was too perfect for him :D [5] Oh yeah, that line was just too awesome. I laughed so hard when he said that :D [6] Glad you liked that part. I know that for all his bravado, Wally would be dead scared of Bats. [7] Thank you so much! Wow, too many compliments ;) And yes, they kissed! I just had to add that. [8] Ah, Artemis is just scared of Wally finding out the truth, but hopefully in this chapter, you like how it works out ;) Wow, thanks! Haha, it's always a fear of mine, but thanks for the vote of confidence! I try to keep them close, but it's not always possible, which is why I ask people, to see if anyone found something whack :D Well, thanks once again for the plethora of compliments! Well, I have updated, hope you like it!**

**TwixTheKitty: Thanks! Hmm, yeah, Could you maybe give me some ideas for what I should put instead of 'guys'? I mean, I can't really find a word to subsitute it. I could say 'you need' but ech, I don't know. Anyway, thanks so much, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**FeelingTheAster101: Thanks so much! And yeah, I totally know the feeling of going to write something and writing 'whelming' on it and then cursing once I found it and doing a sweep of the document, just in case I wrote it anywhere else...yep, this is what YJ does to you :S Thanks so much, and I have updated, so enjoy the chapter!**

**Twikadevra: Thanks! I have updated, so enjoy! **

**NatsuMichi: Yep, it is! Haha, of course there is, and here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

==En Route

"So pretty much, we need to stop the Shadows before they have the technology to hunt down anyone they want." Artemis summarized to the team.

"Is it just me, or are the Shadows very active lately?" Kaldur wondered out loud.

"I noticed that too. They're planning something." Wally voiced his opinion.

"That's usually the case when someone's doing something suspicious." Artemis bit back.

Wally just shot her a look, conveying anger to the archer.

Artemis just rolled her eyes. "So from what Bats told us, they're probably going to be doing a sale, which means that there'll be more than one person there."

"In other words, we need to be careful for an ambush." Aqualad intoned.

"So, what's the plan?" Robin asked.

"We need to see the layout of the warehouse first." Aqualad replied.

==At the warehouse.

The warehouse was relatively big, with a second floor catwalk overlooking the main area. Artemis was positioned behind one of the pillars, hiding her from view, with her arrow nocked into her bow, ready to fire.

Megan was standing outside this time, she was acting as lookout with Superboy, while Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad were stationed in various places throughout the warehouse, waiting.

Suddenly a voice was heard in their heads. _There's this old man coming in! He looks angry, and has a scar running down one of his eyes. Cheshire is beside him!_

Artemis' stomach just dropped to the ground. She knew who the old man was. It was Sensei, the feared leader of the Shadows. He could make anyone bend to his will, no matter what. Artemis wondered if he would do the same if she was brought back to them.

The door to the warehouse opened, and the two high ranking Shadow operatives stepped inside. "-Yes, everything is falling into place Cheshire, so relax." Sensei was saying.

"Very well Sensei." Cheshire replied, and Artemis could tell that her mom was angry. If not annoyed, then her patience was wearing thin. Artemis then saw that Cheshire left Sensei and started to lurk around.

_See them?_ Robin's voice pierced her thoughts.

_Yeah, I do._ Artemis stoically replied. _Be careful, Cheshire's on the prowl._

_Now Artemis, wait until they start conversing with the buyer, and I give you my signal, then shoot an arrow off to the side. Don't hit anyone, since our intention is not to kill._ Aqualad ordered.

_Got it._ Artemis wouldn't be able to kill them even if she wanted to. She knew that their skills were superior to hers, and could deflect her incoming arrow without even breaking a sweat.

"Ah, Mr. Sensei, so glad you could make our appointment. Now, do you have the money?" A slick voice spoke out.

"Do you have the product, Mr. Lutton?" Sensei replied, venom in his voice.

"Ah yes. Now, before I give it to you, you need to promise me...something." Even though Artemis couldn't see this Mr. Lutton, she knew the guy was smirking, like he knew something they didn't.

"Now what would that entail?" Sensei was bidding for time, that was for sure, but for what?

_What are they waiting for!_ Wally's voice rang out.

"It would entail that of my, security and my anonymity if your plan goes south. Now, to the matter of payment?" Lutton also noticed this, it seemed, and was trying to speed up the process. He probably suspected the police.

_Does anyone see anything suspicious?_ Kaldur asked. Everyone gave a negative reply, and turned their attention to the conversation below.

"Yes, of course. I will give you a once in a lifetime opportunity, Mr. Lutton, something so special, no one has ever complained about it." Sensei replied.

"Yes?" Lutton, the greedy man as always, was hungry for finding out what the payment was, what riches were waiting for him.

_Artemis! It's Cheshire! Stop her!_ Robin's voice rang out.

Artemis turned around, facing the area below, and noticed what Cheshire was about to do. Artemis fired her arrow, but she knew it wouldn't reach in time.

"Your death." Sensei spoke out, and as Artemis' arrow flew through the air, Lutton fell to the ground, dead, Cheshire's weapons sticking out of his back.

The arrow landed in a crate, making a resonating sound. Artemis quickly hid behind the pillar, breathing heavily.

"Hmm, we have company." Cheshire noted.

"I'll go get the weapon, the rest of you deal with the brats." Sensei ordered.

"My pleasure." Cheshire replied, sounding excited.

_The rest of you?_ Robin asked. _Oh boy_.

Suddenly, mass pandemonium broke out as various members of the Shadows broke out of hiding_. They knew about this all along!_ Wally bitterly observed.

_No, they just used a machine to teleport themselves here for the heck of it._ Artemis sarcastically replied. Nocking another arrow into her bow

Wally growled. _You never stop do you?_

Miss Martian and Superboy entered the warehouse, and the fight broke out.

Robin and Superboy started fending off some lower ranking Shadow Ninjas, and there were quite a handful of them making it a workout for the Boy Wonder and for Superboy.

Kaldur started to fend off against Black Spider, using his water-bearers to break the man's webbing.

Wally was fending off against Professor Ojo, dodging the laser beams.

Megan was left with Hook, trying to out-manoeuvre the piece of steel.

Artemis was ready to fire an arrow to save some of her teammates when she froze after hearing a voice. "Hmm, not playing fair, I've taught you well."

Artemis ground her teeth and turned around, ready to shoot. But didn't see anyone.

"Ooh, someone's angry." Cheshire taunted.

"Shut up." Artemis growled. She let go of her bow and arrow, and got into a fighting position.

"Alright, let's see how much you remember." Cheshire stepped down from the railing, getting into a similar fighting position.

Artemis attacked first, trying to catch her mother unaware. However, it was futile to think that she could best the person who had taught her, but Artemis continued to dodge, swipe, kick and punch for all she was worth.

"Hmm, better, but you still need practise, and lots of it." Cheshire was smirking behind her mask, Artemis knew it. She just growled in response.

Suddenly, the pillar supporting the catwalk exploded, as Superboy went flying through the mass of cement, scattering the bits and pieces all over, scratching the two women a bit. Artemis and Cheshire grabbed on to the railings, but they weren't steady. Suddenly, the catwalk broke in half, and Artemis saw that Ojo had fired a laser beam, having only seen Artemis there, and not noticing that his fellow League member was there as well, or he didn't care.

Artemis heard someone yell out, but she didn't catch what was said, since she was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

Artemis was worried about something, and that was that she was starting to slide off the catwalk and then was freefalling and would crash land quite painfully into the floor below. Artemis felt bits of metal scratching into her skin, not to mention the pain from the bits of cement that had flown at her, and she tried to find some way to stop herself from falling. But Artemis couldn't think coherently.

She heard someone call her name, but her vision clouded, as she gave in to the darkness.

==A minute or so earlier

Wally had been fighting Ojo, and while Robin had gone off to help Aqualad, Superboy and Megan had defeated Hook, and were helping Wally, until one of the light beams caught Superboy unaware, and he went flying to a support beam. Wally saw that Artemis was clutching the side railing, and he frantically thought of what to do.

"How about I help the senorita get down?" Ojo smirked, and fired a laser beam.

"NOOO!" Wally screamed out. As Artemis was falling, Wally called out "Artemis! Do something!" but he received no response.

Megan had started to pummel Ojo, for what he did to Superboy, and for Artemis, and there was no way to reach her. Wally then sped up to where Artemis was falling, and jumping up, using the momentum from his run, caught her in mid air, and managed to twist himself around so that when they landed, they landed on his back. Wally looked over his teammate, and noticed some scratches, cuts and some major bruises, but she was breathing, well, enough to be living.

Wally looked up and saw that Cheshire had also saved herself, by grabbing one of her blades and stabbing the wall, keeping her safe.

Cheshire landed in front of Wally, and started walking towards him.

He pulled Artemis closer to him, and growled savagely, "get away from her!"

Cheshire did a double take, and Wally was prepared for anything but what happened. She backed off and left, without one word, leaving Wally perplexed.

==Some time later

"Well, that was a failure." Superboy groaned, stretching his back.

"Yeah it was." Aqualad conceded. They were back in the bioship, rushing back to Mount Justice to treat Artemis.

While everyone had suffered some abrasions, no one was worse than Artemis.

They had gotten off by a miracle, something none of them could quite understand.

"So Wally, what happened with Cheshire?" Robin asked.

Wally had only mentioned that he had managed to save Artemis, and that Cheshire had left, but hadn't gone into detail.

"It was weird. She started walking towards us, and I told her to get away, and she left! No threats, no nothing! I think she got scared by what happened and was too shocked to do anything coherent."

"Wally, they're assassins, they don't get scared." Robin countered. "And that doesn't explain what happened."

"Then how do you explain what happened? I don't think it was seeing how Artemis was hurt, or how you explain her moment when she got angry at Ojo and practically murdered him!" Wally burst out.

"Calm down Wally, we're trying to help." Megan soothed.

Wally just sighed, he was so confused.

==Some hours later.

Artemis woke up, and noticed her unfamiliar surroundings. She relaxed a bit once she realized that she was in the Mount Justice Infirmary. She noticed that she had been changed, and gingerly got up, and started to try and walk.

"Calm down there Ms. Invincible, you aren't going anywhere." Artemis heard Dinah's voice chuckle.

Artemis spun around, with a bit of flinching from the pain. "Argh, what happened?"

"First get back into bed, then story time." Dinah chided her.

Artemis groaned, "Fine." And got into bed.

"Let me say that you were hanging by a thread. Wally had saved you from truly dying, had you crashed, you'd be gone. But case in point, you're doing ok, everyone in the League pitched in to help you heal, so you don't have to worry, much. You just have to rest. Yes, rest, so don't start thinking that you can go off Willy Nilly just like that. Keep dreaming." Dinah tried to lighten the mood, but Artemis couldn't stop thinking of one thing.

"Wally, saved me?" Artemis managed to get out.

"Yep, and wouldn't leave your side this whole time. You'd think he was afraid that you'd somehow die without him there or something the way he was carrying on. He apparently even managed to scare Cheshire off." Dinah chuckled, until she remembered who she was talking to.

"Is she..." Artemis whispered.

"She's alive, and still kicking. Apparently, after Wally told her to leave, she backed off, and went bonkers punching the living daylights out of Ojo. Seems that she got quite upset with what happened to you, though Batman and GA helped to convince everyone otherwise, and they all chalked it up to Cheshire having gotten mad at Ojo for nearly killing her, so you're safe." Dinah assured her.

Artemis nodded, yawning.

"And you need to get to sleep. You need that time to heal, and I won't have you taking too much time off to heal." Dinah got her bravado back on, but she winked at Artemis as she left.

==The next day

Artemis heard that someone came in, but kept her eyes closed. She heard the person walk closer to the bed and sigh as they sat down in the edge of the bed.

"Great, the one time you woke up I wasn't here." Wally grumbled out loud.

Suddenly, he got the shock of his life when he felt something rush up to him, and kiss him. Wally melted into the kiss, and his eyes bulged out seeing that it was Artemis kissing him.

Once they broke apart, Wally was too awestruck to even get a word out.

"So Baywatch, this good enough for a thank you?" Artemis smirked.

So that's what it was for. Wally dejectedly discarded the idea that Artemis liked him. "Yep, it sure was." He smiled sadly.

"Hmm, I don't think you're satisfied." Artemis grinned. "In fact, how about as thanks, I tell you a little secret of mine?"

"Sure." Wally smiled a bit.

"I, kind of like you." Artemis blushed. Artemis had decided to throw caution to the wind, and was know letting her feelings out into world, and stopped oppressing herself.

"You-you do?" Wally grinned.

"Yeah, I'm sure that underneath all that annoying childish guy, you're pretty nice, and funny, or maybe the meds are making me hallucinate." Artemis grinned.

"Yeah, and under all that rough and tough exterior, you're really quite kind, not to mention you've got quite the sense of humour." Wally grinned back. "Or maybe they should get you off your meds, since it seems to affect your bitchiness."

"Well, then, better kiss me before those meds wear off and I become a bitch again, my hero." Artemis snickered, getting Wally to kiss her again.

* * *

**Yeahhh, well, what do you think? Was the last part too WTHeck? **

**To explain, I guess it just works out that Artemis does in fact like Wally, but she's afraid that once he finds out that she's an assassin [or at least used to be] he'll go running for the hills, and go back to hating her. But Artemis decided to give hell to that fear, and let herself have some fun for once, and go out with the guy she likes, using the saving scenario as a perfect reason as to why she 'let it all out' kind of thing.**

**Oh, and as for the Shadows, I'm just sticking with the ones that showed up on the show, since I don't want to take too much creative liberty with them. Plus this way I'm on safe ground :S**

**Also, just to clarify, when I say Shadows, I'm refering to the League of Shadows, and when I say League, I'm refering to the Justice League...just in case someone got confused :S**

**So, this is the calm before a storm. Next chapter we'll have some quality bonding time with our Spitfire shipping, and then, the chapter after that will be the storm! [evil laugh...and fail at it :/]**

**Anywho, please, please review, with tons of cherries on top! And pistachios! For those that like them! And if you're a lover of M&Ms and Sprinkles, sure! Add those, just please, I want to get a beter ratio than 215:6! [readers:reviewers]**

**I won't in any way bite!**

**Thanks!**

**Hezpeller**


	10. Of Ninjas and Heroes

**Some numbers for you, try and help me out with this, because I can't figure this one out, maybe you can. I rounded the numbers off to make this an easy count:**

**I have on the roundabout of 300 readers last chapter. 20 people have faved this story, 30 of them have put this on their faves, and it's even on someone's community. Can someone please explain to me how it is that only THREE [3] of you have deemed it worthwhile to review? Or how it is that I have gotten_ at most_ 7 reviewers for a chapter?**

**Quite frankly, I'm not asking for the masses to come and review _every_ single chapter, but seriously, if this chapter turned out to be half-assed, and you can tell my enthusiasm is lacking, it's because I'm seriously not understanding why it is that if so many people "like it" according to you guys, only a percentage of you reviewed. Now, I'm not one of those persons that ask 'I need x number of reviews before I update,' because it's not my style. **

**However, that doesn't mean that I don't want you guys to review! I know that all of you guys as fellow writers, want to see reviews for your stories, because it makes us feel better than a bunch of faves will ever do. So why can't you let your fellow writer have the same experience? If you don't like it, let me know why! I really don't understand why you guys don't want to review, unless I missed a crucial law or factoid, but I would truly appreciate it if you do! Even if, publicly, you detest the Spitfire ship, but you have a closet love for them, do an anonymous review! Or, if you want, you can even send me a review by PM! I don't mind! Just let me know what you think :) I do reply to them, so it's not so that I can say, I have x number of reviews, I truly do take the time to read and reply to them! Look at all the chapters that I've ever written, and you'll see that I reply, one way or another, always :D **

**More reviews mean a better chapter, and sooner! So please, take that into consideration! I will finish this story, don't worry, I'm not hanging that over your heads, just please review!**

**Ok, I'm done ranting, please enjoy the chapter, and please forgive my potentially suckish chapter :P**

**One more thing! I have changed the last few lines in the last chapter, because they seemed OOC even for me, so check it out!**

**yob3: Thanks! Glad you liked it so much! Hope you enjoy this one!**

**Midnightarcher: Thanks so much! It' good to know that you liked it :) Thanks! I'm thinking about writing other stories, and I do have others written, so be looking out for them! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Twikadevra: Yep, she finally did! :D I changed the end lines, hopefully it's less OOC :D Yeah, that's pretty much it, she wanted to see if Artemis was alright, but once she saw KF, she just bolted out of there haha :D Well, I have updated, so hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

==Later that day

"You're going to have to stay put for this mission." Batman spoke out. It was a private meeting with just Artemis, Green Arrow, Black Canary and Batman, trying to figure out what to do after last mission's madness.

"What! ? Why? I'm perfectly capable of surviving out there!" Artemis spat out. She didn't understand why they were babying her. Yeah, she nearly died, and her body was loudly protesting every time she exerted herself, but she wasn't about to go and remain at the base by herself while everyone else was risking their butts off!

"Right, that's why every time you breathe you have an expression that looks like you were just thrown against a wall?" Dinah scoffed.

"Just because I'm in pain doesn't mean I can't go out on a mission." Artemis growled.

"No. But your pain can slow the rest of the team down, and that is a liability they don't have to deal with." Batman drove his point home, using her own words against her.

"So I need to wait until I'm 'fine' to go out on another mission? That's the stupidest rule I've ever heard!" Artemis complained.

"Come on Artemis, look, I know you're not happy with this-" Ollie started.

"Damn right about that." Artemis muttered.

"Look, we've even got Wally to stay back as well ok? Does that make you feel better?" Dinah smirked, knowing that the two teens were very much crushing on one another.

Artemis scoffed. "So what, now I've become the charity case?"

"I thought you wouldn't mind being with him!" Ollie stated, flabbergasted.

"I tolerate him, but that doesn't mean I want to be babysat by the most immature kid on the planet." Artemis huffed. She personally, deep down, didn't believe in what she just said. She would enjoy every minute being with Wally, and she would relent to their wishes in the end, but she had to let them know that she wasn't happy being left like this. She knew that the real reason that she wasn't being left alone was because they didn't fully trust her yet. Artemis was sure that they'd have loved to put someone more experienced, like Robin, to stay watching her, but they wanted to keep the rest of her team in the shadows, so they put Wally with her, knowing of their 'like' for the other.

"More than babysitting, consider this to be arranged dating." Dinah winked, making Artemis, of all people, flush.

"Now that this matter has been settled, stay put." Batman stalked off soundlessly, probably to debrief the team.

"And I should probably get going too, take care alright?" Ollie was still a bit awkward at being with Artemis, but he was slowly getting there. He hadn't fully grasped the concept that he had an actual child.

"I need to get going too, just don't bring the whole place down with your arguments." Dinah smirked as the two of them left.

==Half an hour later

The whole team had left on their mission, and Wally went to the med room to go see if Artemis was there and wanted to go to the beach with him. He entered the room and found to his dismay, that it was empty. He blanched right there, because Batman gave him specific instructions to not let her get away. At the time, Wally wondered why Batman was so insistent on having her stay put, but now he understood.

Suddenly, he felt someone's arms around him, and someone whispered on his ear. "Did you think I got away?"

"How did you get there?" Wally asked, bewildered.

He heard Artemis chuckle "My skills at being sneaky."

"What, you're now a ninja?" Wally asked.

Artemis smiled. "If you say so Baywatch."

Wally turned around, remaining in her grip. "So, does that make me your ninja boyfriend?" He smirked.

"You wish. You have no skills at being a ninja, Baywatch." Artemis snickered, reminding him of the big entrance he made when they met.

"Psh, of course I do. Watch." Wally then picked her up and carried her outside, all at super speed, so she saw absolutely nothing.

"Wha-" Artemis had no time to notice that she was now outside of the cave before Wally picked her up once again, and carried them to the beach.

"So beautiful, think I'm not a ninja?" Wally smirked, as he put Artemis down.

Artemis snickered. "You need a lot more practise before that becomes reality, Wall Man."

"Maybe you could teach me." Wally playfully prodded her.

Artemis sat down on the sand, and Wally followed behind. "If Bats doesn't fry my ass for exerting myself and being a liability." Artemis scoffed.

Wally laughed. "He said the same to me too! He was all 'You injured yourself, so you have to stay out of this mission' kind of thing. It's not like this is the first time I've saved someone. Plus, I heal super quick, so I don't get what the drama's about. Ah well, at least we get time together."

"Aren't you the romantic?" Artemis scoffed.

As answer, Wally leaned in closer and before their lips connected, he whispered. "I may not be a ninja, but romantic is my middle name."

As they broke apart, Artemis snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure you're Casanova reincarnated."

"Give me some credit! I got you to admit your feelings to me!" Wally pouted.

"I'm on meds West, I'm not myself, as I've told you before." Artemis reprimanded, but you could see that she was smiling, and her eyes filled with laughter.

"You are crazy you know that?" Wally smirked.

"And yet, you also like me. So what does that make you?" Artemis mock asked.

This got Wally to pin her on the sand, and he kissed her once again. "This makes me a love-crazed fool."

They continued bantering back and forth for the rest of the day, not to mention kissing, but their happy bliss wouldn't remain like that for long, much to their chagrin.

* * *

**And, that was that! Next chapter, we get a 180 done on them, due to a new mission, and I'll be introducing a new villain! Her name's Hecate...she doesn't exist yet, but some of you guys might find out who she'll be ;)**

**Oh, and if you see this "! ?" in my chapters, it's because ff is being annoying by not letting an exclamation and a question mark be put together, for some unfathomable reason, ergo, this is the workaround I've done.**

**And I had to do my own version of the ninja-boyfriend! It's too awesome to not be done :D**

**Anyway, hmm, well, I don't have much more to say, except for, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully you guys review!**

**Thanks so much!**

**Hezpeller**


	11. Hardest Decisions In Life

**I''m still alive, if anyone's wondering.**

**I'm truly sorry I haven't updated earlier, but I was busy and [insert lame repeated excuse] well you know the story, I don't need to tell it to you do I?**

**Anyway! This is one damn long chapter! It's 3,000 words, as a sorry for me taking such a long time, and also a sorry for last chapter's shortness _and_ a sorry for my really cranky AN last chapter . Not to mention a thanks for reading this story, even though the probabilities of this becoming a reality on the show are zilch.**

**And because this was mentioned by someone:**

**I am in Canada, and learned all my english here, ergo, I might have a different spelling here and there, so please take that into consideration...I'm not trying to mock the person who said this, since I think it's a valid point that should be clarified.**

**Soo, without further ado, I present to you this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it! And please excuse my terrible fighting scenes. Please leave me a review!**

**Wheatieluv: Yeah, I was being annoying, but I was kind of mad. Well, I hope your day got better! I have updated and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Ash Veran: Hmm, maybe not so much ;) But yeah, they probably wouldn't be happy with the truth, would they? Well, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: It's alright, I don't blame you, trust me, with all the stories I still need to read and review, I'm not much better :/ I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**moonami95: Yeah, my aim is to make BC be the sarcastic and bluntly truthful adult here ;) Thanks! Yeah, I couldn't leave it out, so I'm glad you liked it! I know, I found that scene to be totally priceless! :D**

**Midnightarcher: Yep I did, thanks! And wow, you really want me to do a truth or dare fic don't you? I'll for sure be thinking about it! Meanwhile, enjoy the chapter!**

**Aperson-see if you get this: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! Just to clarify, as I've stated above, practise is actually the correct spelling here in Canada, the same way that there exists neighbor and neighbour :D Well, I hope you like this one!**

**Twikadevra: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it so much! Hmm, they're not keeping it a secret, it's just not been focused on...yet ;) Thanks! Well, I hope this one makes it up for it,so enjoy!**

**clueless c: Thanks! Aww, I'm sorry your stories didn't get much attention :/ I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter so much! Yeah, Dinah's really becoming a comedic addition here :) Yeah, Ollie for sure wouldn't want to see Artemis dating, and Bruce, well he's the Batman, I'm sure he doesn't react to anything! ;) Thanks so much, and I'm happy that the two of you like it so much! It's alright, you did review, you told me what you liked about it, and your thoughts on it, that is a review in my books :D I won't get too mad, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and leave me a review!**

* * *

==League Of Shadows Headquarters, A Week Later

They were situated in a dojo, far away from prying eyes, preparing for another heist, one that would garner them lots of leverage against anyone, especially the Justice League.

Sensei was repulsed by the fact that those young sidekicks were actually proving to be a persistent pain to them. They had actually caused Cheshire to attack Ojo. Cheshire assured them that she was just pissed at Ojo for attacking her inadvertently and that was the only reason why she mauled him, but Sensei could tell that there was something else, something that she wasn't saying.

"Cheshire, whatever happened to your daughter?" Sensei asked, turning to the woman in question, who was training with a ninja.

"She's traveling, trying out new things." Cheshire blocked a punch, not losing focus.

Sensei chuckled internally, he knew that it would be hard to get Cheshire to tell the truth, and the woman could tell a lie like the best of them. Not to mention that her mask hid her emotions perfectly, you could barely see the eyes sometimes. "A minor, travelling alone? Or is she with someone?"

"Some friends." Cheshire replied noncommittally.

"I never saw Artemis with anyone. At least no one that she considered a friend." Sensei replied.

"She met them a couple of months ago." Cheshire shrugged.

"Right before she was about to be initiated to the League?" Sensei drove his point home.

Cheshire lost a bit of focus for the smallest fraction of a second, and the ninja moved in for the kill. Cheshire narrowed her eyes underneath her mask, and flipped the ninja and a crack was heard as the body thudded to the ground.

Cheshire straightened up and walked off as Sensei heard her mutter. "Let's just get going."

Sensei smirked evilly, and knew that Artemis wasn't travelling anywhere, but it would be wise to keep her in mind, since he could tell she wasn't that far away, and Sensei planned on recruiting her, one way or another.

==Underground Facility

The whole team was dispersed in this underground lab. It was a facility many miles below the ground. The outline of the building was simple. From the elevator, there was a hexagonal room, with three doors. Through each of those doors was a lab. There were, however, two separate hallways which connected two labs together. They knew that this place was a death trap, since the only way to exit was from that one elevator, and if someone destroyed the shaft, they would be screwed.

Miss Martian was by the entrance, invisible, waiting for the villains to come in. Wally, Kaldur and Robin were inside each of the labs, hiding behind desks, waiting for the right moment to attack. Artemis and Superboy were in a separate hallway each, looking left and right, even though they knew there was no direct entrance without passing the labs first, they were ready to help any of their teammates.

Artemis was in her hallway, and her eyes widened when she saw a couple of people materialize in there. _Shadows Ninjas, great._ She groaned internally. She then used the mental link set up by Megan. _They're teleporting here!_ Artemis warned her teammates, starting to attack the ninjas.

_Yeah, we noticed, they seem to have appeared all at the same time! _Wally replied, fending off Cheshire and some of her ninjas.

_They planned to take us by surprise it seems._ Kaldur reasoned, fighting off his fair share of villains.

_And they managed to do it._ Robin growled, angry that their plan had gone up in shambles, again.

_They're really pissing me off!_ Superboy angrily snarled.

_Guys, you should get here!_ Megan panicked. _They're trying to close us in!_

Artemis was getting tired of fighting these two goofs, while at the same time, having to be in two places at once. _Megan, we're kind of busy here!_

_I thought they were here for the experiments!_ Robin had managed to defeat one ninja, but it seemed that more were coming out of nowhere.

_They are._ Wally groaned. _They're just kicking our butts while they're at it._

_Everyone! Try to get rid of the ninjas and then help whoever's closest to you!_ Kaldur ordered, and everyone consented.

_How about me? I'm dealing with Cheshire!_ Wally complained.

_Keep your pants on! _Artemis angrily replied. _I'll help you as soon as I'm done here._

Artemis had been distracted for a second, and one of the ninjas had taken their blade and nearly mauled Artemis, but she moved out of the way, but still got a deep cut on her exposed abs. Artemis growled, and then took out her own knife from the sheath on her leg. The blade glinted maliciously as Artemis attacked.

==Sensei's Dojo.

Sensei had gotten one of the tech experts to rig the cameras in the lab, and saw how the green archer was attacking the ninjas. As they fell to the ground, no longer living, he grinned.

He now had the upper hand. He beckoned to some of the ninjas that had stayed back, and relayed orders to them, and as they teleported, he knew that whatever the outcome tonight, he would win.

=Back at the lab

Aqualad had managed to get out to help Megan, and Superboy was helping Robin. Meanwhile, Artemis entered the lab Wally was in, and the two surrounded Cheshire.

Wally had knocked the ninjas unconscious before Artemis had arrived, and was having a hell of a time fighting Cheshire.

"Two against one? That's hardly fair." Cheshire taunted them. She then turned towards Artemis and started to attack her.

"Because you're all about fairness." Artemis growled, trying to get a punch in.

"Touché. Takes one to know one." Cheshire chuckled, blocking all of Artemis' attacks, and wasn't very successful in getting her own attacks to come through.

Wally stepped back, seeing the two women dance as they fought. They seemed so concentrated and so angry at each other, that Wally wondered if they had some history. He was shaken out of his reverie by Robin's voice. _Wally! Where are you? We could use your help!_

_Uh-_ Wally was entranced.

"Go help them!" Artemis was so into her fight she didn't even bother to use the link.

"But you-" Wally didn't want to leave Artemis alone with that assassin, and then he noticed the gash she had. "You're hurt!"

"I get hurt all the time Kid, this isn't any different. It's just a minor cut! I can handle her!" Artemis waved it off, using her bow to block Cheshire's blades. They were locked in their positions and neither wanted to move.

However, Cheshire looked down to Artemis' 'cut', and noticed that it was anything but minor. "Yeah Flash Boy, leave me be with your girlfriend." Cheshire taunted, wanting to look at that wound, without the pesky kid hovering over them.

Wally growled. "Why you-"

"GO!" Artemis enunciated, shoving Cheshire back, ending their deadlock.

"Fine, but if you need help, just call-"

"I will! Go!" Artemis was thrown against the wall by Cheshire's kick.

Wally looked one last time at the two women, and left to go help his friends.

As soon as Wally left, Cheshire dropped everything. "Let me take a look at that."

"Why?" Artemis was sceptical, and didn't relax her stance.

"Because some of the new recruits decide to overdose their weapons in poison, that's why." Cheshire sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it earlier."

"Suure." Artemis drawled, relaxing a bit.

"Sit." Cheshire ordered, and Artemis complied, sitting on the ground, with her legs sliding a bit in order for her to lean back on the wall, which in turn stretched her stomach, allowing her mother to have a closer look at her wound.

They were in a dark corner, and Artemis voiced it "Why did you pick the darkest corner ever?"

Cheshire laughed, and activated something in her mask, which made her eyes glow. "It allows me to see better."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Of course."

Cheshire removed some bandages from somewhere, and started to patch her up.

Artemis was biting her lip, trying to not show that she was feeling any pain.

"Really' minor' cut." Cheshire prodded her. "On the bright side, you live to fight me another day."

"Because that's what I was worried about."

==On the other side of the lab room

The ninjas had teleported there, and were soundlessly making their way to the darkened corner, readying their weapons.

==Back with Artemis

Artemis and Cheshire were way too absorbed in their work to notice the ninjas approaching. Suddenly, a muffled boom was heard and both women looked up. Artemis, who was looking outward, saw the ninjas first. "Watch out!"

The ninjas must have been new, because the boom caught them off guard and they got trigger happy, and they all shot their weapons.

Cheshire had stood up at Artemis' warning, and got hit directly. She fell to the ground, and didn't move.

"No." Artemis breathed, not daring to believe what she feared. She crawled to where her mother had fell, and noticed that she was still breathing, but they were ragged breaths.

"AAAURGH!" Was Artemis' guttural cry as she took out her blade once again, as her eyes narrowed, and darkened.

The ninjas were frozen and their eyes widened as the incoming teen in green advanced, murder written all over her face.

==Outside the lab some minutes before.

The rest of the team was having a heck of a hard time fending off the ninjas. Wally had come but they weren't much more successful. The ninjas were unstoppable, and they overwhelmed the whole team with their numbers

Suddenly, there was an explosion from the elevator shaft, and they were all blown away, and thrown against the wall, with bits of the wall and metal blown at them.

Aqualad and Superboy managed to shake the debris off themselves, but Wally, Robin and Megan weren't so successful.

Aqualad was getting Robin out, while Superboy helped Megan, and then they heard a loud yell that came from one of the labs. The lab that Wally had just left.

"Artemis!" Wally exclaimed, redoubling his efforts to get out of the debris.

==Inside the lab

Artemis was huffing, from having exerted herself, on top of that, her costume was covered in blood, as she made her way back to her mother. She dropped to her knees, and looked through her mother's gadgets, knowing one of them would teleport them out of there. She found one of the trick smoke bombs, and threw it on the ground as they got swallowed up by the smoke, and taken out of there.

==Two seconds later

Wally burst in through the door, and the team followed, having managed to get each other out. They then saw a scene that revolted their stomach. There were four ninjas brutally murdered, and blood spattered all over the room.

"Artemis!" Wally called out, hoping that she was still here, alive.

"I- I can't sense her, Wally." Megan shook her head.

Wally refused to believe that, and ran around the whole room, and stopped at the dark corner that Artemis had left a short while ago. He saw the blood and dropped to his knees.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Megan forcing a smile at him, though you could tell she was sad as well. "We'll find her Wally. But first, we should get out of here."

"_How_ do we get out of here?" Superboy asked, turning to Robin.

"Easy, I'll get Batman to teleport us out of here." Robin replied, typing on his screen.

"But we're miles below the ground, you sure you're going to get any-" Wally started, but stopped as he felt the familiar sensation of teleportation.

"-Service?" He looked around him, and noticed he was back at the mountain. He then saw their mentors, none of them looking happy. Green Arrow stepped forward.

"Where's Artemis?"

==Gotham

Artemis put her mom on the couch of their home, and went to go find a first aid kit. She couldn't just take her mom to a hospital, and she sure didn't want to explain to anyone what she was doing with a well-known assassin, herself covered in blood.

As she was returning to the living room, Artemis suddenly felt her arms pinned to her sides by some rope substance, and saw Black Spider come out from his hiding spot, his web holding her still.

"What do you want?" Artemis snarled.

"Now, now Artemis, aren't you being a bit rude? After all, we're all like family here aren't we?" Sensei stepped out from the shadows, his grin rivalling that of her mother's.

"What do you want?' Artemis repeated, with more venom in her voice.

"What I want?" Sensei stated with mock surprise. "Merely to help your mother." He signalled to some helpers, who went to stand by Artemis' mother.

"Yeah right, you never help anyone." Artemis spat back. "At least, not without conditions."

"Quite true." Sensei sneered. "So I'll make you a deal Artemis," Sensei walked up to her, and grabbing her mask, he tore it away, throwing it to the ground. "I can either save your mother, or she dies."

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "I want the whole deal, not some half-baked compromise." She ordered.

Sensei chuckled. "You're a smart one. It's simple: you ditch those heroes, and your mother lives, or I let you go, and you can live with the guilt that you led your mother to her demise."

Artemis lowered her eyes, and started thinking.

==Mount Justice

"And when we came back, she was gone." Robin finished explaining.

The mentors weren't looking happy at all. Green Arrow spoke up. "I'm going to go search for her."

Wally exclaimed. "You know where she is?"

Green Arrow faltered for a moment. Batman explained. "No, but we can look."

"Then let us help too." Kaldur suggested.

"No. This is going beyond what this group was made for-" Batman started.

"So we can't help our friend?" Superboy growled.

"Not when you aren't prepared for this!" Flash retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then what do we need to know to _be_ prepared?" Wally narrowed his eyes.

"Many things-" Black Canary replied.

"Like?" Megan insisted.

"This is League business, and I won't have you meddling in this." Batman finalized this. "Now go get some rest."

The team looked like they were about to contradict that order, but gave in. Green Arrow left, and the rest of the team went to the showers.

==Gotham

Ollie knew that Jade lived in Gotham now, and although his chances of finding Artemis here weren't likely, he was still going to try.

He went up to the door, and knocked. He waited for a couple of minutes, and when no one replied, he picked the lock and entered.

Turning on the light, he saw that the living room was empty. On a closer inspection, he saw that the couch was matted with fresh blood, and a first-aid kit lay strewn about the floor near the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes and went to contact Batman through his earpiece.

"Green Arrow to Batman." He stated.

"What did you find?" Batman replied.

"No one, but they must have left not too long ago. There's blood on the couch and a first aid kit thrown on the floor." Green Arrow relayed the information.

"I'm bringing you back to the Watchtower." Batman stated. "You might find your answers soon."

==Mount Justice

"How can they keep treating us like this!" Robin exclaimed, flopping down on the couch.

"We're back at square one. Sidekicks who have to watch from the sidelines." Wally added, sitting by the bar.

"We could just hack them again." Kaldur suggested.

"Except this time, I don't think they'll be too happy we disobeyed them." Superboy noted.

"But we need to help Artemis!" Megan insisted. Turning to Robin, she asked. "Can you hack them?"

Robin smirked. "Done." He got on his wrist computer and proceeded to hack into the system.

"Why would the Shadows want to take her?" Megan voiced what they were all thinking.

"I don't know, but when Artemis was fighting Cheshire, they seemed like they had met before." Wally explained.

"Well, they have fought before." Superboy pointed out.

"Yeah, but it wasn't that kind of familiarity." Wally shook his head.

"Maybe while Artemis was with Green Arrow?" Kaldur offered.

"Guys, we're going on a mission." Robin smirked, looking up from his computer.

==A Bank

"So the Shadows decided to attack twice today, and now it's a bank?" Wally exclaimed as they entered the bank.

"Even villains need money." A voice humorously replied.

"Where are you?" Aqualad took out his water-bearers and charged them up, while the rest of the team got into their stance.

"There!" Superboy pointed, having used his x-ray to see where the perp was. Whoever it was, they were standing by the shadow of a column.

"Dear me, I've been caught, whatever do I do?" The villain mocked stepping into the light.

The team saw a teen girl in a black suit, with purple accents all over. Her belt hung loosely over her waist, and her gloves were both of a purple , she was wearing a black cape with a hood covering her face.

"Who are you?" Wally asked, none too kindly.

"Name's Hecate. Not pleased to meet you." The figure replied.

"We're not in the mood for games." Aqualad stated, rushing over to the girl.

"Neither am I." She stated, stepping aside as to dodge Kaldur. She clearly didn't seem to want to fight, but the bag of money she was carrying wasn't going to leave this building if they had anything to do about it.

Wally gritted his teeth and rushed to the girl, and tried to grab her by her cape, only getting her hood, revealing luscious black hair, and a face covered by a mask, revealing only her eyes, nose and mouth. She turned around and elbowed him, and Wally saw deep purple eyes before he was knocked to the ground.

The rest of the team started to rush towards her, and she smirked. "Well, I must be leaving." And before the team could reach her, she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared. The smoke lingered, and the team started feeling dizzy.

"What- is that- what's going- oon-" Megan was the last to fall unconscious, so her question fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think?**

**I was going to cut it at the end of Robin saying that they were going on a mission, but I said that I was going to introduce Hecate, and I did!**

**Soo, who here can guess who Hecate is? If you have an idea, it's probably right ;)**

**Everything shall be explained in more detail in the next chapter. But if you're truly curious, and you want to do a Google search for Hecate, you might just find the answer!**

**Anyway, oh! One more thing:**

**To those that are interested, there's a new YouTube channel, called YJFanVids:**

_So I think it has happened to everyone that you want to see videos on your favorite YJ character, and maybe your favorite pairing, but can't find it, for some reason or another, or you don't have the patience to go through 10 pages to find a video._

_Or you made a video, and want people to see it, but have no way of advertising it..._  
_Well, that's what this channel is for!_  
_Here, I'll put up ALL ORIGINAL videos, created by everyone, making this as a sort of repository for YJ fan videos :D_  
_There will be NO exclusion of pairings or characters, the folders currently shown are just the ones that I know there are videos of, but more can and will be added!_

**That's their 'mission statement' for lack of better word, and they promise that they don't take any credit for the videos posted whatsoever, so check it out!**

**So please leave me a review, and the next YJ fic to be updated will be Behind It All!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Hezpeller**


	12. Dark Side Of The Moon

**Sooo, yeah, long time no talk! Or read...you get the point!**

**Anyway, so yes, back to Hecate! And her not so mysterious ways.**

**This chapter has drama, not so much action, but I think it's important...so I hope you guys like it! :D**

**Yeah, that's pretty much it from me for this part, I'll talk more at the end of the chapter.**

**WheatieLuv: Haha, yeah, and it's ok my updates have been at the least sporadic and not very frequent, so it's ok :D Enjoy!**

**Twikadevra: Thanks so much! Hmm, you'll see ;) Of course you aren't...the random person that's been standing on top of the roof of the house across from mine is just a random stranger you know? :D Enjoy!**

**Ash Veran: Yep, agreed on that point! Enjoy this chapter!**

**shesXsuperXfreaky: Haha, hmm, you'll find out soon :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**yob3: Yes, but her physical appearance is different, plus, I'm not really seeking out to make this a big mystery, I've already revealed who she is in this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Gerren: Hmm, it's possible. Thanks, and enjoy!**

**Midnightarcher: Hmm, I'll think about it, now that Behind It All is done, I might do something more :D Enjoy the chapter!**

**InTheMaking: It's ok! I totally didn't think you were being rude, I actually thought that it was a good thing to clarify, since there is a discrepancy, and it was a totally valid point! Thanks! I'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**SylverSpyder: [Both Reviews] Hmm, see the thing is that this is an AU, which means that, Paula Crock never existed. It was just Jade, who had a wild night with Ollie, and had a daughter, no pseudo-crippled women here. I think I put that the reasoning behind it was that Artemis was still too young and untrained to find out who her mother was...so yeah, I do explain it. Hmm, true, and yet, I'm not exactly looking for just reproaches to my writing, but more to find out what the readers are thinking about the story, such as: who do they think Hecate is, and so on. And why don't you make an account here? You have fics, so you should upload them! Anyway, thanks, and enjoy!**

**KF-AxxMExx: Thanks so much! Well, I'm glad I helped you keep your sanity! :D Well, we get some more moments here. Well, I have updated, so you can enjoy this chapter! **

**Coconuat: Really? I would rethink that statement ;) Thanks so much, and enjoy!**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and leave me a review!**

* * *

==Mt. Justice

The team had come to, and quietly left the bank in shame of their failure, and returned to the cave.

Fortunately none of the adults were yet, since none of them knew that the team had gone after Hecate, so they had some time before the lectures started.

"Hecate." Wally mocked. "Who the hell is she?"

"No one from the Shadow's roster of villains." Robin had been checking the League's files for anyone with that name.

"And what is it with Greek names for alter-egos?" Aqualad questioned.

"Wait, her name's Greek too?" Superboy looked surprised.

"Why don't we do a Google search for her?" The Martian had recently found the wonders of the search engine, and was fascinated by it.

"Megan, we won't find something on someone that not even the League knows about." Robin explained.

"No, I mean on her Greek namesake. There must be some kind of clue as to who she is!" Megan countered.

They then went to Robin's real laptop, and searched up Hecate. They opened up Wikipedia, since it was the first hit that came up.

"It's not trustworthy." Aqualad shook his head.

Robin ignored him and summarized it for them. "She seems to be a goddess associated with magic, witchcraft, necromancy, and crossroads."

"So wait, we're dealing with a villain who deals with voodoo magic, poisons, bringing people back from the dead, and indecisions?" Wally grimaced. "Sounds like a bunch of fun."

"-Which is why you shouldn't have taken her on your own." Batman added, having entered the cave soundlessly.

"Oh come on! Artemis is missing, and we have to sit around while you guys do whatever you're doing?" Wally complained.

"That doesn't mean you should go around chasing after every Shadows member that appears." Batman narrowed his eyes, and Robin knew that it was time to intervene.

"Still, you should know that we're not going to be treated like kids." Robin stoically replied.

Flash came in. "We're not treating you like kids, we're protecting you-"

"From what? The Shadows? We've dealt with more dangerous enemies." Superboy spat back.

"Yeah, and your success rate is?" Flash shot back. "Look, it's not because we don't think you can handle it, it's just that there are certain facts that you guys aren't ready to know."

"And when will we be ready?" Miss Martian replied, some venom in her voice.

"In time." Superman also joined them, getting the tension to rise tenfold.

"Ha! You'll never stop treating us like sidekicks! In time could mean in 60 years, when you guys are ready to retire!" Robin exclaimed.

"Plus, if you don't prepare us accordingly, you'll never find out if we're ready." Kaldur added, well spoken as always.

"It's not a problem of preparation." Black Canary walked over to them. "It's that you are still a new team, and you don't know much about each other, not to mention that you don't have a lot of trust built up."

"Trust? We're a new group? The Justice League's only a couple of years old!" Kid Flash exploded, glaring daggers. "And plus, at least we trust each other with our secret identities, something that you guys are too paranoid to do."

Wally then turned and started to leave. Flash ran ahead to stand in front of his nephew. "Look, you're angry, your teammate is missing-"

"Maybe even dead!" Wally blurted out.

The rest of his team had a sharp intake of breath. They had all thought about that possibility, but no one wanted to say it for fear of it being true.

"Listen, we're sure she's not dead." Black Canary shook her head.

"Yeah? What proof do you have? Or are we not prepared for that either?" Wally replied, zooming out of the room before anyone could stop him. Batman put a hand on Flash's shoulder, silently telling him to give him his space.

Everyone was pretty surprised at how Wally was acting. For the guy who was always in a happy-go-lucky mood, he was pretty pissed off. You could say that he was missing his spitfire.

Wally walked over to Artemis' room, and snuck inside. He had no idea what had made him go in there, but he got the feeling that he would feel better by doing so.

The room was a bit messy, but it looked just as if she had left a couple of minutes ago. Wally sighed as he sat on the edge of her bed. He spotted her bookshelf and walked over to it, poring over the titles, seeing what she was interested in.

He spotted a book, not really thick, the spine reading 'Classical Myth.' He opened it up, seeing if maybe this would provide more information on the mysterious Hecate.

He went to the index, and searched up Hecate. There was a basic definition of her being the goddess of witchcraft and crossroads, nothing new. There were a couple of pages on her, so he decided to tackle the first one, page 218.

He found her name, halfway down: "Hecate's poisons: Hecate, although traditional made her a Titan, becomes the evil counterpart of Artemis-dark of the moon, a deity of darkness, fear, and death."

Wally blanched. It couldn't be. Artemis was Hecate, why? Why would she do that? Would she really betray them like that?

Suddenly, he felt the presence of someone else on the room with him. He saw their shadow, and knew that they were moving towards him. He jumped up, and before his assailant could blink, he ran behind them, and pulled them down with him, pinning his assailant beneath him.

Wally's eyes widened as he saw Hecate, struggling to get out from under him.

"So, the mighty Hecate is spying on me?" Wally mocked, his eyes boring into hers.

"What is it to you?" Hecate snarled.

"The fact that you're here, Artemis, and I want you to explain some things." Wally slyly said.

"Explain what exactly?" Hecate growled, not noticing what Wally had called her.

Wally smirked. "Why you're responding to the name Artemis."

Hecate's eyes widened. "What're you talking about?"

"You heard me, Artemis." Wally's expression saddened.

Hecate looked away. "It' nothing."

Wally's eyes narrowed. "It's something if you're fighting against us."

Hecate sighed. "I-I"

Wally let go of Hecate's arms, and took off her mask. He saw how Hecate became Artemis. The hair lightened to the blond he remembered, and the eyes went back to the stormy blue they should be. When Artemis raised her eyebrows in confusion, he shrugged and replied, "I want to talk to Artemis."

"Wally, you wouldn't understand." Artemis stoically replied.

Wally groaned. "Why does everyone keep on saying that?" Artemis decided to tell him the truth, or at least, part of it. "Look, my mom is being ransomed by the Shadows. She's really hurt, she could even die, but they're keeping her alive, as long as I keep doing the dirty work for them."

"Let's got to Bats, he'll know what to do." Wally started to sit up.

"NO!" Artemis exclaimed, pulling Wally back down. "No, you can't. They'll kill her."

"Come on Artemis, we can help you-"

"No one can. I have to do this by myself, please promise me that you won't tell them ok?"

Wally scoffed. "You expect me to sit around while my girlfriend's being emotionally blackmailed by those Shadows?"

"Please Wally, just don't tell anyone." Artemis was begging.

"Artemis, I can't do that-" Wally started. Then he sighed. "I suppose that-"

Wally couldn't finish his sentence because Artemis sat up and pulled his face to hers for a deep kiss. Wally felt guilty, because he had just finished contacting Megan telepathically telling them about Artemis.

As they broke apart, the rest of the young heroes scrambled inside.

"Artemis!" Megan exclaimed, and engulfed Artemis in a hug.

Artemis was glaring daggers at Wally. "Care to explain?"

"I contacted them when I took off your mask." Wally shrugged.

Artemis' gaze did not soften, but the 6 teens agreed on something. This was going to be their own mission, no adults to restrict them in what they were about to do.

* * *

**So, yes, Artemis is Hecate. I had originally intended to make Artemis become Cheshire, since it would make sense, but then I thought it'd be too weird, and then I found out about Hecate in my mythology class, and voila!**

**And yes, the book does exist, it's right in front of me :) Hecate really is the 'evil and dark' side of Artemis in Greek Myth, so there's a bit of fun facts for you right there!**

**Hmm, as for the rest of it, I think I focused too much on the team complaining, but I wanted to show how Wally was dealing with this, and the team's feelings towards the mission.**

**Of course, now we just need to find out how the team plans to save Artemis. Or rather, I need to write it, and you guys find out :P**

**Soo, yeah, for those of you that haven't seen, I have completed Behind It All, and I updated How To Date The Girl! So check them out if you haven't already!**

**Also, I have a ton of stories to review, so sorry to those of you that I have yet to review!**

**Thanks,**

**Hezpeller**


	13. A Life Of Paranoia

**Alright!**

**So, still alive, but this chapter doesn't hold much action, again, unfortunately :/**

**It's more drama, some fluff, and the result of me on a very crazy vacation.**

**Anyway, not much to say here, except to please enjoy this chapter, and I hope to get a new chapter of Broken Puppet up soon!**

**yob3: Hmm, you know, I'm actually not really sure :P I'm sure there must be, but I don't think we covered that...  
**

**KF-AxxMexx: Thanks! And sorry :P I have tons of things that I need to be doing, so everything rotates, and it also depends on how the mood strikes me :P Haha, well, hopefully this takes out some of the boredom and isn't so torturous here :)  
**

**WheatieLuv: Thanks! I know right? It's just such an awesome connection :) Thank you once again and I will do!**

**Ash Veran: Thank you! It's my specialty :D**

**Coconaut: [both reviews] [1] Well, I'm glad I was an incentive, since it's all very interesting to learn and see their connection to one another :D Hmm, unfortunately there isn't any action per se here, but I guarantee that there will be action soon enough :D [2] Hmm, yeah, I'm not going to make this too extensively mythological, so I probably won't be bringing any Selene in, but I'll think about it! Thanks anyway for the idea :D  
**

**LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis: Haha, yep, Wally's got tricks up his sleeve ;)**

**Gerren: Hmm, yeah, I was going to wait until the end to reveal it to everyone else, but I decided against it in favour of another tack ;)**

**Ansa88: [on all 3 reviews] [1] Pfft, well, I imagine that Artemis would be the type to act like that :P Well, I hope you recovered well enough here, don't want me story to be the cause of pain and discomfort :/ Yeah, that was kind of my initial theory there, but it's slowly fading away in the possibility department. Thanks! [2] I know right? Hmm, never did watch Star Wars, so I wouldn't exactly know :P Thanks! Yep, it's an AU, so I get more freedom :D [3] Thanks! And yes, I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been able to r&r your fic, but I promise to do so soon! :P Thanks a bunch!  
**

**InTheMaking: Haha, yeah, I wasn't about to make it too obscure, but I wanted some sort of mystery aspect to it :) Thanks! Well, I did update that fic some time ago, so you can check it out :D  
**

**Everyone else: Please enjoy, and leave me a review!**

* * *

==Some minutes later

The team had conferred, and were now trading information. By trading information, it just meant that Artemis was telling them almost all she knew about the Shadows. Of course she wasn't about to reveal who her mother was, or that she was trained by them, but she told all on the smaller stuff that was more important for this specific mission.

Throughout the whole time, the whole team, minus Wally, noticed that Artemis kept glancing at said speedster with growing anger each time she saw that Wally wasn't giving her the time of day.

Everyone wondered as to what happened. They knew that Artemis and Wally liked each other, but now Artemis looked like she wanted to pummel the poor guy.

The team had decided to wait and see for new missions, but that they'd keep each other posted. Artemis then informed everyone that she had to leave. She stood up, and looked for a second at Wally, as though she was going to say something, but then decided against it, and left.

Robin glared at Wally. "Dude! Why didn't you say anything!"

Wally tilted his head sideways a bit. "What do you mean?"

Kaldur piped up. "It seems that you did something to anger Artemis, she wouldn't stop glaring at you."

Wally looked surprised. "Really?"

Robin face-palmed. "Is the only fast part of your body your legs?"

Wally glared at the younger boy, daring him to say one more thing.

"You should go talk to her." Megan added up. Wally looked at her inquisitively. "You know, before she leaves?"

Wally sighed. "Fine, fine." Wally didn't know what he had done to upset Artemis, but as he reflected on it, it was better that he got this talked over before she got too worked up over it and decided to murder him.

==Outside the Mountain

"Artemis!" Wally's voice called to her.

Artemis ground her teeth. "What?" Artemis spat out, turning around to glare at the approaching teen.

Wally braked just a few millimeters before he would've collided with Artemis, meaning he was standing on tip-toes, glancing down at her.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Is the height difference supposed to intimidate me?"

Wally stayed in the same position, and smirked. "Why? Is it working?"

Artemis scoffed, and shook her head. "Baywatch, you are far from making your charms work."

However, Wally smirked wider. "Ah, so you admit I have charm?"

"As if!" But Artemis could tell that neither of them believed such a thing. "I meant that what you believe as charm-"

Artemis' excuse was cut short as Wally grabbed Artemis' face, and kissed her. As they broke apart for their necessary breathing, Wally smiled. "I don't know what I did to upset you, but I'm sorry."

Artemis' expression, which had, a couple of seconds ago, shown signs of being pacific, and maybe even happy, at having Wally kiss her, changed to one of sadness.

Wally saw this, and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

Artemis shook her head as her brows narrowed in anger. "If the Shadows find out about this, I'm dead, and why? Why did you need to break your promise not even a second after you agreed to it? Or was that just a lie?"

Wally flinched at the last part, and replied, "I actually was contacting Megan before you said that-"

"So you weren't listening to a word I was saying?" Artemis exploded.

"No! I was listening intently to you. You can even ask the team that the only thing I said was 'Artemis here in her room!' Please Artemis, just learn to trust us, we're all the good guys here."

Artemis didn't have the heart to tell Wally that she was no hero, especially after all the things she had done, so she meekly nodded.

Wally smiled at this, and pulled Artemis close to him, and kisssed her once again.

Once they broke apart, Artemis started to move away from Wally, but the latter held tightly onto her, and pulled her close to him, hugging her in a protective way.

Artemis had her hands on Wally's chest, and her right ear was right over Wally's heart, and hearing his heart beat calmed her down.

After a few minutes, Artemis mumbled. "I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either. But how about I carry you there?"

Artemis shook her head energetically. "Are you kidding me? If the Shadows catch a glimpse of you, you're dead!"

Wally sighed. "Fine, fine, but get there safely ok?"

Artemis smirked, and put on her Hecate mask, turning her hair dark once again, and her eyes violet. As she disappeared in a dark cloud of smoke, he heard Artemis' voice sardonically reply, "I'm always careful Baywatch, but I can't say the same for you."

==Shadows complex

Artemis had been transported to her room, and quickly changed out of her clothes, and into her pyjamas. She then did some messing around with her equipment, in order to not appear as though she had gone anywhere, and after she was done, got into bed.

As soon as she went into deep slumber, her door slammed open, and Sensei walked in with some guards. Artemis grabbed the knife that was hidden in her bed, and jumped up in a defensive position.

Artemis snarled. "What is the meaning of this?"

Sensei merely smiled as the three guards looked through her uniforms, and her weapons.

"Nothing out of order sir." One of the guards stated.

"Very well, leave us." Sensei waved them off, and Artemis was left alone with her blackmailer.

"I'm not going to ask again, what do you want?" Artemis stated, the blade glinting maliciously.

Sensei smirked. "I came by some time ago to talk to you, but you were nowhere to be found. My records showed that you had no mission, and you never announced where you were leaving to. I was wondering if maybe, you erhm, had decided to start betraying me, and conspire against me with your hero friends. Let me tell you something, you may have been able to outsmart me this time, but the minute I catch one whisper about your betrayal, you'll wish that your mother's death was the worst I could do."

Artemis had stayed stock still the entire time, not betraying the fear she felt. Yes Artemis was truly afraid, but she quickly replied, "I have nothing to hide from you, and if you must know, I was walking around the outer area of the complex, wondering if I could ask you something."

Sensei smirked. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Artemis kept her stony expression as she replied, "I'd like to visit my mom."

* * *

**So, Sensei suspects Artemis is up to something, Wally survives his girlfriend to live another day, and I will be finishing this story soon!**

**I think I'm ending all my stories at around the same time, but I've got an idea planned out already for another fic.**

**Since people liked the AU chapter of I'll Never Say It, I decided to make something similar, but different as well.**

**A world without superheroes, meaning no superpowers, but all our characters exist. How would they meet, and how would their school lives be like?**

**I'm still trying to finalize the aspects of it, but it'll definitely be a Spitfire and SuperMartian fic, and maybe I'll add Babs in there as well :) Maybe :P**

**Interested? **

**Or would you guys be interested in seeing something else? **

**I'm taking requests and if I see any interesting plots I might make it into a fic :D  
**

**Anyway, back to this fic- I think I've got maybe some 5 chapters, or maybe more :P**

**I say that for all my fics, don't I?**

**Anyway please review, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Hezpeller**


	14. Find Your Allies, Know Your Enemies

**5 months! 5 months since I updated this, and let me tell you I feel super guilty about taking so long, but hey, at least I updated!**

**Speaking of updates, since I can't send bulletins or anything to readers to let everyone know that I am alive, and what I'm working on, I put something called an update box on my profile, and that is something I update every week, sometimes twice. So check that out if so enclined!**

**Now, this is a semi long chapter, more than 1,500 words, and I hope it's enjoyable! Just to refresh people on what last happened, Artemis, who is now working for the Shadows as Hecate, wants to visit her mother, after having visted the team, and unwillingly had to reveal herself to them. Now, after this chapter, I hope to only have 2 or so chapters left, and then Family Business will come to a close!**

**I think that, what took me so long to actually finish writing this out, was that now that we know Jade's actual relationship to Artemis, it's kind of hard to write them as mother and daughter, but oh well, I'm nearly done, and I will finish it, so worry not!**

**Also, I think I'll start doing review replies by PM, since, most of the readers are not anonymous :P But to answer to Coconaut, don't worry, this chapter and the next won't have fluff, so worry not, as for my other fics well, we'll see :)**

**I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!**

* * *

==Infirmary

Jade lay in her hard bed, eyes closed and ears perked. Someone was outside her door, and she didn't trust the Shadows to not come and pull one on her. She gently felt for the knife that was under her pillow, touching the hard wooden handle, fingers wrapping around it. As the doorknob squeaked, she gripped the blade, ears ready for the slightest sound which might indicate the intruder was armed.

As the door kept creaking open, Jade's eyebrows scrunched together, and as the light poured in, her eyes shot open, pulling the knife out and stnup, holding it in position to strike.

A figure sneaked in, and in the dim light, she made out Artemis' distinct form, long blonde hair giving her away. Her grip on the knife lessening slightly, but the older woman was still adamant.

"Artemis?" Jade wasn't sure she was seeing right. Artemis wasn't supposed to be in here, what was she doing in the Shadows HQ? Now she knew how she wound up here. After she blacked out, Jade thought she heard Artemis' voice, and smelt the familiar odour of their Gotham home, or rather, now her Gotham home. Then it all became a blur again, as if someone knocked her out, and she found herself in the Shadows HQ Infirmary, with Sensei and a couple of his ninjas standing guard. He didn't give her any details, only that she was hurt, and had been brought here to heal, with the Shadows' expert medics on hand, and would need to stay here for a little while. In all honesty, Jade knew the Shadows' leader was somehow slipping something in her medicine which was slowing down her healing process. She never took this long to heal from bullet wounds. No matter how many, or how deep.

"Hey…" Came the meek reply. Artemis shuffled inside, and closed the door softly, not approaching her mother. Artemis didn't know what possessed her to think she'd be able to get support from her mother. For all Artemis knew, Jade could be in cahoots with Sensei, or approve of his methods, no matter the cost. But Artemis still hoped, naively maybe, that Jade would understand, or even support her, give her ideas.

"What, what are you doing here?" Jade was still wary.

Artemis chuckled softly, but Jade could tell the humor lacked from it. "I'm part of the Shadows again."

Jade didn't believe her. Artemis wasn't the type of girl to work hard at something and just drop it. No, there was something else going on, but she knew that her daughter would not give her the real reason if she outright asked, so she had to play this differently.

"Oh really? And what made you change your mind?" Jade drawled noncommittally,shuffling in her bed to be more comfortable.

"You could say a convincing argument persuaded me to come here." Artemis mumbled, moving closer to the bed, head bowed.

Jade nodded absentmindedly, lowering the knife, but still gripping it. "And what argument would that be?"

"Nothing."

"Really?" Jade smirked and raised an eyebrow despite the situation. "An argument about absolutely nothing sparked the life changing decision to back to working for evil after you'd been so set to become a goody-two-shoes after all this time then?"

The younger woman sighed, and sat down on the farthest edge of the bed from her mother. "Don't worry about it."

Jade sighed as well, no way this was going to be a simple visit. Artemis usually would've taken her jab and said something equally sarcastic.

However, she just passively shrugged it off, this was very serious. She took a deep breath, and continued prodding. "I will worry. I might not be the best parent, but I'm still your mother, and you can tell me what's so dismissive about you changing sides…again."

Artemis narrowed her eyes and glared, reminding Jade how alike in attitude Artemis was to her. "Fine, if you must know-"

The door slammed open, and Sensei walked in, a self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Artemis has decided to join us for a more permanent duration"

Jade growled. "I knew as much. Now, if you'll excuse us, Sensei, I'd like to talk to my daughter, privately."

Sensei might have been hierarchically more powerful than Jade, but it was common knowledge you never crossed Cheshire, and especially not when her eyes flashed dangerously. The scarred man bowed, and exited, but before he closed the door he muttered, "But be careful, the walls have ears."

Jade scoffed after the door shut. "As if that'll dissuade me." She put the knife on her bedside table, and turned to her daughter, who had suddenly taken a very particular interest in her thumbs, twiddling them. "Now, you were saying."

"It's really nothing you should worry about, it was stupid of me to come here anyway, and you need to rest-"

"Don't you dare leave." Jade grasped Artemis' wrist, pulling her back down on the bed. Her bullet wounds on screamed in pain at the exertion, but she only grimaced and let out a nearly audible grunt. She could piece the puzzle together now, but wanted confirmation. The minute she was out of this bed she would tear Sensei a new one. "Now, you tell me what that bastard's done, Artemis."

"He's, well, he's convinced me that, working for him would be in my best interests-"

"Or else he'll kill me?" Jade raised an unimpressed eyebrow, and sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose once Artemis made no indiacton of disagreeing, with the previous statement "Artemis, you know that I can take care of myself, do you seriously think that he'd be able to pull one over me?"

The blonde narrowed her eyes, and scoffed. "Right, because he totally has no power over you while you're bed-ridden and on whatever else he's been shoving down your medicine!"

Jade kept up the glaring contest they were apparently having, until she lowered her eyes in defeat. Artemis, much to the older woman's chagrin, was right. It didn't take a genius to figure out that someone was spiking her meds, and if they added an extra dose one day, and someone attacked her while she was under, she'd have no defenses, no one to defend her, and then what?

"Well, what exactly were you planning that involves me being put in danger like that?" Jade smirked, bearing a striking resemblence to her alter-ego.

Artemis' eyes widened. "Wh-why would you think-"

The older woman scoffed, shaking her head. "I think I know my daughter's behaviour by now, don't you think?"

The archer smiled bashfully, of course her mom would figure things out. She took a deep breath, and looked the other woman in the eyes. "Actually, now that you mention it..."

==Mount Justice

The team was conflicted. They were ecstatic to find out Artemis was alive, but no one had any idea as to how they'd save her from the Shadows.

"Better question is, why is Artemis so important to the Shadows?" Robin wondered. They were currently sitting on the living room, the bright kitchen lights illuminating the area.

"She's skilled?" Megan offered with a shrug.

Kaldur shook his head. "Skill to save doesn't mean skill to kill."

Conner countered. "Shooting with a bow goes both ways really."

Wally's mind went back to that night back to the first few days Artemis joined, and she had killed that goon to save him. But just because she could kill didn't make her evil. Batman was capable of killing, but that didn't mean he was evil! He scoffed, "So what, you're saying she's evil?"

The young hacker sighed. "Look, the Shadows went through a lot of trouble into capturing Artemis, they wouldn't take just anyone for the heck of it, there must be another reason for it-"

Wally stood up, arms up. "Her mother's being used as blackmail!"

"Enough." The Atlantean warrior stood up, his gaze meeting the Speedster's, and the latter softened his gaze as he sat back down, realizing he had gone too far. "Artemis is a teammate, but more than that, she's a person, and as heroes, it's our job to save her, independent of her allegiance."

Everyone nodded, and then turned to Wally as he started searching his pockets for his phone. He took it out and scanned the screen quickly. "Artemis is on another mission for the Shadows."

"Where to?" Robin asked, all business, preparing his wristcomputer to input the coordinates.

Wally gulped. "She's coming here, to Mount Justice."

* * *

**Ooooh cliffhanger! What could happen next? I do wonder...well, I don't, I know what'll happen, but I'll leave you guys in suspense XD**

**So, I hope this story was enjoyable, and like I said above, there's only 2 more chapters, and we'll call this one done. Now, next fic to be updated will be an ADJL one, and then I'll be back with Broken Puppet!**

**I tried to make this more descriptive and less just talking, not sure how well that worked, but oh well, I'll let you guys tell me how well that worked!**

**And, if you want to keep updated on what I'm doing, just keep a watch on the update box, oor, I got a personal tumblr, and if you want, come join us there too! I assure you it's loads of fun, and we can talk more too! :D the url is the same as my pen name, so hezpeller[dot]tumblr[dot]com**

**Alright, I think I took care of everything, I'll answer reviews later on tonight, since I don't have time now, but yeah! Hopefully I don't take too long in updating this time, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Hezpeller**


	15. Revelations and Recovery

**I have completed this fic! Finally! After one year, four months, 15 chapters, and 35,100 words, I am done!**

**To be quite honest, I was kind of tired of this fic, it seemed so strange now, so you guys probably will be able to tell I didn't have too much enthusiasm for it.**

**But anyway! I hope you guys enjoy the conclusion to this chapter!**

* * *

"Here?" Robin spluttered. "She's kidding right?"

Wally was looking at his phone screen. "I don't think she'd be kidding with this."

"But she's on our side, right?"

Wally looked at Miss Martian, who looked somewhat pale, despite her green skin. "Sure, that's why she's warning us." His phone bleeped again, and he looked at it, reading the message.

"What else did she add?" Kaldur approached the speedster, looking at the phone expectantly.

"It's an attack. She's coming with other Shadows members, but she's hoping her little trick will work. Then she put a winky face in." Wally scrunched his face. "What's with the winky face?"

"Is it something we're supposed to understand, something she's inferring?" Kaldur offered.

INTRUDER ALERT. Unknown aircraft entering Cave airspace.

The Cave's warning system made the entire team jump, as they all tensed, looking around for anything suspicious. Of course, there was nothing there, that they could see, but they weren't quite confident they would win, however the Team planned to defeat the villains.

"Hang on." Robin did a double take. "We're talking about the Shadows, why would they not be more careful in getting close to the Cave? They're smarter than to just fly in, with no camouflage."

"What are you saying?" Conner asked, crossing his arms.

Kaldur took out his water bearers, getting into a defensive stance. "This could be a trick."

"Bravo!" A figure emerged from the shadows, it was Hecate. "You're all smarter than I would've thought."

From all around them, other Shadows members emerged. This had all been a trap, even the texts!

"What, you didn't like either of my two warning systems?" Hecate chuckled mirthlessly. "I thought I was giving you time to prepare!"

There was something familiar about the bantering from Hecate, and she looked taller than Artemis...

"What have you done to her!" Kid Flash ran to Hecate, scowl set on his face. She quickly pushed him away, and he went skidding to the wall, back crashing, and he hissed as he felt his bones crack. He'd be feeling that one in the morning.

Hecate pushed him further against the wall, and Wally was reassured that in no way that was Artemis, but the resemblance was striking, if not for the differing accents. She winked at him through the mask, before she grabbed him and threw him across the room, back to the team.

"Is that really your best effort?" Hecate chided. "The Justice League must be very desperate really."

Miss Martian, are we all linked? Kaldur asked.

We now are. Miss Martian replied, not even batting an eyelash.

That's not Artemis. Wally muttered right away.

Yes, however, we cannot dwell on that now. First order of priority is to remove the Shadows. Kaldur, always cool-headed, had already formed a plan.

"Are you all planning on just standing there like statues?" Black Spider interrupted their thoughts. "If that's supposed to be a camouflage tactic, it's a very poor one at that."

With that, the battle commenced, the Team versus the Shadows, and since they were outnumbered, each Team member was taking on multiple Shadows operatives, but with each bad guy they took down, another came in and started attacking.

Suddenly, most operatives, save Black Spider and Hecate, dropped to the ground, and to the Team's surprise, started snoring.

"What the-" Conner started, bewildered.

"The soup must've been a popular dish for tonight's dinner." Hecate shrugged.

"You traitor!" Black Spider whirled on her, and he sounded incredulous.

The team wasn't any less shocked. So Hecate wasn't Artemis, but she was on their side?

"Yes, it seems we have more than one traitor in our midst." Sensei walked in, flanked by more operatives, and they were wide awake.

Now what? The Team was out of breath, and tired.

We keep fighting. Kaldur gripped his water bearers tighter.

"Allow me to help!" Artemis came running from another hallway, bow in hand, shooting arrows straight for Sensei and the Shadows.

However, Black Spider intercepted all the arrows. "Really, Archer, is that the best you can do?"

Artemis merely smirked, walking up to the team.

"Wait, are these-" Black Spider's words were cut off as the arrows he held exploded, knocking him unconscious with the arrow's contents, a mixture of chemicals and debris.

"How did you get out of the headquarters!" Sensei was not pleased. He was glancing at Hecate, or rather, the woman dressed as Hecate.

Said woman removed her mask, smirking widely. "I would have thought you'd be wiser than that."

"Cheshire!" Sensei was even angrier, if possible.

The team was baffled. Cheshire, the villainous assassin, was actually helping them, or rather, Artemis? Since when was she willing to help people out? Questions ran though the five other member's minds.

Sensei was shaking in fury. "You dare...you dare to betray the Shadows!"

"No, I just have an interest in taking the other side for this battle." Cheshire shrugged.

"Very well, it's your loss." Sensei composed himself, raising the palm of his hand straight up. He closed his palm, leaving only his index finger out, and then he lowered his arm, finger pointing at the team.

With no need of a verbal cue to accompany the gesture, the Shadow operatives started to attack.

The seven fought valiantly, but they were outnumbered, there was no way they'd be able to win. Suddenly, the door to the cave's garage opened, and their hearts sank. If more Shadow members were coming in, they might as well give up, they couldn't defeat them.

I was not aware the Shadows were this extensive. Kaldur pointed out, punching a Shadow member.

However, it was not a new wave of Shadow members, but none other than the Justice League. The team didn't suppress their sigh of relief, most of them thought themselves goners.

While the League was helping them clear out the Shadows, and taking care of Sensei, Black Spider was stealthily getting closer to Artemis. Of course, the Archer was looking another way, and didn't see the black clad villain make his way to her, a sharp shard of her exploded arrow in his hand.

Cheshire barely had time to react as she saw what was about to happen. "Artemis-!"

The team turned towards the sound, as did Artemis, and it felt as if, for a second, the entire scene had slowed down, stopping to see what was going to be the outcome.

"Agh!" Artemis let out an exclamation, as she reacted too slowly, and the shard plunged onto her left rib.

Then the room went back into commotion as Cheshire let out a feral growl and attacked Black Spider for all he was worth.

"Artemis!" Wally yelled, rushing around the catfight to go help her out.

Artemis fell back, writhing in pain, and Wally caught her before she fell to the ground, providing support. Artemis managed to dislodge the shard, but the wound was still pretty bad.

"Enough!" Sensei yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room, and everyone stopped to look at him, even Cheshire. "You may have won this time, heroes, but rest assured, you will lose in the end, mark my words."

The few standing Shadow members picked up their fallen comrades, and threw smoke bomb pellets, using that distraction to escape. The League let them go, they were more preoccupied with getting Artemis to a Watchtower, where the Med Bay's workers would work for the entire time, trying to keep Artemis alive.

==Some hours later

The team had gotten their checkups, minor injuries, nothing that wouldn't go away in a couple of days. But the only one who still was undergoing heavy recovery was Artemis. The League refused to tell them anything, only speaking in hushed tones.

They were all waiting in a small living room, sitting on the couches or the coffee table, no one speaking, but all conveying how worried they were. Wally was the worst, he tried to go inside, but one glare from Batman sent him back sitting with the others.

Suddenly, Black Canary, along with Green Arrow, came walking to them.

"She'll be fine." Dinah smiled, happy to alleviate the Team's fear and worry.

"Can we see her?" Robin asked, getting excited.

"Certainly, come on." Green Arrow motioned for them to follow him, and they all got up and ran after him.

They went inside, and there was Artemis, resting on the bed, and once she heard them come in, she turned to look at them, and smiled widely, especially at seeing Wally.

"You're fine!" M'gann was the first to push past everyone and hug her "earth sister".

"How nice." A voice spoke from behind them, and they all turned to the source, well, for Artemis' case she merely craned her neck.

"Roy!" Ollie was extremely surprised. "How did you get in here?"

"I let myself in." He pushed past the team. "Besides, with this traitor in your midst, you might need the extra help."

"Artemis isn't a traitor!" Wally walked up in front of him, brows furrowed. "She had no choice!"

"Oh really? Is that the crap she fed you guys?"

"My friend, what are you insinuating?" Kaldur asked, hoping to not escalate this to something violent.

"I'm saying that that liar is a Shadow's member!" He exclaimed, pointing at Artemis.

Artemis, for her part, was pale and wide eyed. "I-"

"Yeah, because she was being blackmailed." Conner shrugged.

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure she wasn't being blackmailed, before she joined the Team! I bet you don't even know who she really-"

Ollie walked up to him, scowling. "Roy, enough. What are you trying to get at with this?"

"She doesn't deserve to be considered a hero. She probably plotted this whole thing out." Roy ignored his ex-mentor, walking to where Artemis was, still as a statue, eyes wide with terror, face pale as a sheet.

"Plotted what out!" Wally was losing his patience. "I don't get why you hate her so much."

"Why? Because she's a murderer! And Cheshire's daughter!" Roy pointed at Artemis accusingly, eyes narrowing.

"You're lying!" Wally yelled back.

"Oh really? Why not ask the traitor yourself! Why not try to find out what really made her change sides! A near brush with the police-"

"Enough!" Dinah grabbed Roy by the arm. "You have no right to be doing this to Artemis, or your friends."

Ollie nodded and grabbed Roy's other arm. "Come on, we'll show you the rest of the Watchtower."

"But-" Roy struggled to get away, but resigned as soon as he saw the expressions of everyone on the team. They were devastated. He had clearly overdone his big reveal.

Once the three left, only the Team was left, and no one dared to speak a word, unsure of what to say, or how to tackle this babble of information they'd just received.

Artemis couldn't find her voice, but she tried anyway. "It's-" Her voice came out as a squeak, so she cleared her throat again. "It's true, what he said. I used to be a Shadows assassin, and am Cheshire's daughter, but this whole thing wasn't a plot."

Artemis proceeded to tell them exactly what happened, from that night in the hotel, to earlier that day, explaining who she was, .

"I understand if you guys don't trust me anymore." Artemis looked down. "I was trying my best to fit in, I'm not sure it worked."

Kaldur smiles at her. "We are not mad. You have proven yourself to be an incredible hero, selfless and valiant, your background does not change the fact that you helped us many times, and we are grateful to you."

"Yeah, besides, no one can control those kind of things, sure you might have been a villain, but you're here now, and you took our side, even though your mom was in danger." Robin grinned.

Conner and Megan nodded, Megan going once again to hug her friend, showing that she was still her earth sister, and nothing would change that.

Then it was Wally's turn, and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, not sure what to say, or rather, how to say it. "Look, I uh, I know I gave you a hard time when you can into the team, but you're one of us now, and really, you've got nothing to prove to us, we trust you no matter what."

With that, he went around to Artemis' other side, and quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek,  
making both of them blush.

"So, now what?" Artemis asked, face still flushed.

"Well, first you got to recover." Wally said, smirking.

"Have I told you guys how tired I am of being stuck in a bed?"

"We can imagine." Kaldur nodded. "But it'll do you good."

"Once you're feeling better, we can see if we can't chase down those Shadow members that got away." Robin cackled, getting everyone to laugh along with him.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Tadaaa! That is the end of Family Business!**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed, faved, put it in their alerts, and stuck around with it, I hardly consider this to be my finest work, but it was the first YJ fic I wrote, so it does have a special place for me.**

**And for the last time, for this fic, I'd ask if you could leave a review?**

**If you want to check out more of my writing, I urge you to check out my other fics, they're much better written than this one was, and you never know! You might be interested in another one!**

**Thank you again!**

**Hezpeller**


End file.
